Moonlight in the Garden
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: AU HighSchool. Gaara hates everyone unless they're at the punch line of one of his practical jokes. His teacher sets him up in a tutoring program with the new kid. Can this new kid melt the ice around Gaara's heart? NejiGaa Don't Like Don't Read!
1. the first encounter

I do not own Naruto.

NejiGaa Don't like Don't read!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome to Sanyo High School! Here you will meet friends and make enemies all while having the time of your life!

Gaara looked up at the oddly horrifying banner. Who the hell would want to come here with a banner like that? He sighed and told his father goodbye as he made his way through the doors. It looked like it was going to be another boring year and hopefully he wouldn't want to kill anyone this year. The principal already had a long rap sheet on him thanks to the couple of pranks he had pulled last year and the fact that he almost beat the shit out of Shino for putting bugs in his food. His father had left him in his room with a pad lock on the outside for over two weeks. He hated living at home since everyone else was so perfect. Temari regularly got 4.0s and Kankuro was captain of the football team as well as the leader of the drama club. Then you had him a chick magnet with a bad attitude and bad grades. Why would anyone want him was beyond his reasoning?

He sat in the back of the room and waited for homeroom to begin while comtemplating six ways to put bubble gum in Sakura's hair by lunch. He hated school and he hated everyone in it especially Ms. Tsunade. He sat back and prepared for a long day of boring classes by writing poems into his notebook. This time next year he would be out of here and be able to travel the countryside before college. He was shocked out of his thoughts as the loudspeaker came on.

"This is a special announcement for all of our seniors. There will be a new tutoring program implemented so that you can interact with your fellow classmates. We encourage all of our students to take advantage of this opportunity. Good Luck and have a great year!!!!"

Gaara looked around no one would want to tutor him what-so ever. He was mean and would probably have the tutor running and screaming after only five minutes alone with him. He needed the help though because if he had to come here next year he might kill Ms. Tsunade. His teacher passed out the schedules and he took a look at his. Hmph! That stupid woman always wanted to date him for some reason and yet he was not really a fan of older women though he had to admit that Ms. Shizune had an odd sense of beauty to her just not enough to get his attention. He looked down on his desk and quickly memorized his schedule.

1- Academic English

2- AP History

3- Anatomy and Physiology

4- Gym/ Health

5- LUNCH

6- Physics

7- Business Management

8- Art/ Drawing

9- Marching Band

Figures he have to take Physics this year, but since Shikamaru was teaching it he might not sleep through it. He would never understand how a student got to teach a class but according to a lot of students it was pretty easy. In fact they had said that there was a whole period of cloud watching every other day. He left and went to class when he was stopped by Mr. Jiraiya (sp?) who told him that he had signed him up for tutoring sessions with one of his fellow classmates. Gaara stared at him as if he had gotten three-heads all of the sudden.

"Why would I need a tutor?"

"Well I thought it'd be a great opportunity for you to make a new friend. Besides the guy is new here and- oh here he is now."

A shy raven-haired boy looked at him and whispered a shy hello. So this is the guy, Gaara thought and was overcome by odd thoughts of what the boy's lips taste like.

"Ok then. Thank you sir."

"Great! I will leave you two to talk then." Then he left to go find Tsunade.

Gaara looked over at the boy.

"So what's your name?"

"Hyuuga, Neji."

"Oh nice name. I'm Sabaku (sp?) no Gaara. Nice to meet you."

Neji smiled and nodded and Gaara felt as though his heart would explode. Maybe this year, Gaara thought, things wont be so bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is my first yaoi story ever...so any suggestions are greatly appreciated. No flames please...Please review.


	2. almost alike

I do not own Naruto

Sorry it took a while...school sucks...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This new kid seemed too good to be true and Gaara wondered what his attitude would be like if he played a few simple tricks on him, but decided against it as Sakura came sprinting down the hallway. She went into the classroom that he had to go to and he knew that it may be the perfect time to put the gum in her hair. He laughed this was going to be the most amusing thing ever. Sometimes people wondered why he played jokes on people and why he felt to play the cruelest jokes on people. Truth is that after his favorite uncle had died he stopped caring about anything and as he was forbidden to actually hurt people here playing jokes on them was his only sort of release. He ran after the girl and sat in his usual seat in the back of the classroom waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike his opponent. To his surprise he looked up and found the new kid staring at him intently.

"Is it ok if I sit here?"

"Sure", Gaara said moments before he put a bag of candy mice on the chair. This was classic and he wanted to see every moment of it.

Neji sat down on the chair candy mice spilling everywhere and anywhere. The girls jumped, screamed and pushed pass each other to get out of the way in which Gaara took that moment to put the gum in Sakura's hair. After the fact he frowned and saw that the pink haired girl already had a few little spiders in her hair slowly making their way down to her face. He wondered who had done that when he heard her ear-splitting scream. All the girls in the class looked at her and started fumbling around with their own hair checking for spiders and other insects. Gaara scanned the room no one seemed to want to take credit for the beautiful work they had done and then he saw the new kid. His eyes were lit up in an odd highly amused sort of way and he seemed to be fighting the urge to laugh. Gaara thought about it for a moment before leaning over his chair and moving a small strand of hair out the other boy's ear.

"Did you put the spiders in her hair?", Gaara whispered to him.

"Maybe...It was pretty funny don't you think?", Neji asked in a quiet fashion.

"Yes...I must admit it was pretty funny. She deserved it any how though why did you do it?", he asked.

"Why not? Oh and by the way I did think it was pretty funny when you put the mice on my chair and they skidded all across the floor around the girls making them screaming and make complete fools of themselves. And as one of the spiders is caught in the bubble gum you just put in her hair this is going to be very interesting."

"Yeah it is especially when she realizes that it's stuck in a place where she cant get it out without cutting her hair off. You still didn't answer my question."

"Which was?", Neji asked eyebrows raised.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I felt like it and besides she just seems to be a really stuck-up person. Also because it was funny."

"Haha this i once again must agree with. You know I think we'll get along just fine, don't you?"

Suddenly a voice was heard on the loudspeakers calling them both to the office. As they passed their classmates they heard on of Sakura's friends saying that the new kid deserved to get in trouble because he had the nerve to turned down a date with her. Neji just walked pass them laughing and telling Gaara that Sakura was the ugliest girl he had ever seen just loud enough for them to hear.

Tsunade was pissed off and that was the light way of putting it. She told them that they were sentenced to an hour of detention afterschool and lunch duty for a week. As they left her office they started to discuss plans for what they would do during their "Lunch From Hell Week."

"I say we put fake worms in the food", said Gaara.

"I say we put actually worms in the food", exclaimed Neji.

The two boys made their way down the hall to their next class. In the shadows Jiraiya sat and figured he had made a good choice in pairing the two up.

Gaara was at home writing in his journal. He didn't know why but for some reason he had a lot of fun with Neji, today. Suspicions arose in his mind as to why this young boy befriended him so easily and maybe just maybe things weren't really what they seemed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: not sure if that slowed the story a bit...please review and tell me if you like it...


	3. somewhere away from the pain

I do not own Naruto.

Sorry this took so long,,,,,,it's been a stressful couple of days.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was out for the day and Gaara said goodbye to his new _associate_. He didn't want to really call him a friend just yet in case he turned out to be just like everyone else in the place. As much as he might have wanted to this new kid would have to prove he wouldn't just turn on him the first chance he got. Hmmmm, what had he said his name was...oh yeah...it was Neji. Gaara decided that he would keep testing him to make sure he didn't become friend's with some fake loser.

He got home at a quarter past four and went straight to the kitchen for his favorite snack. A door slammed in the distance and he knew instantly that his father was home and probably furious with him.

"GAARA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!", he father screamed and it look as though his veins were popping out of his head.

"What is the meaning of what father?", Gaara asked in a casual I-Don't-Give-A-Damn tone.

"HOW COULD YOU GET ANOTHER DETENTION AND LUNCH DUTY?! BUBBLE GUM, SPIDERS, AND WHATEVER THE HELL ELSE YOU DID TODAY! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE FOR ANYONE IN THE SABAKU FAMILY! COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE! I FORBID YOU TO SEE THIS NEJI KID EVER AGAIN OR I SWEAR I WILL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

Gaara was used to his father's rants about everything he did even last year when he was hanging out with that Uzumaki kid. His father had disapproved highly and was threatening to move back to their hometown when Naruto had moved to another part of the city and he couldn't go see him as easily. He walked out the room listening to his father talking to himself a bit about why his youngest son couldn't be like his other children. How he should of let him die with his mother or given him up for foster care and how nhe wish his uncle was still alive because maybe he'd take him off his hands forever. Gaara sighed it was no use trying to fit in here because he never would be able to really be a part of them. He went out to his usual spot, a spot no one knew where it was. It was a garden overlooking a waterfall and he swore almost crystal flowers that came alive in the moonlight. The garden was quiet and it was there he could find utmost peace in his mind. He settled under a tree and started to doze off thinking of his next great adventure- if he ever had one after this.

* * *

Neji walked into the house and was instantly smacked across the face by his uncle Hiashi. He was used to it but that didn't stop the pain that he felt at impact. He was wondering why a split second before he had smelled alcohol on his breath. Obviously his uncle had been drinking again and what's worse he always took out his drunken anger on him and no one else. He constantly told Neji he was a failure and an idiot when Neji always had the top marks in all his schooling. Even Hiashi's daughter Hinata wasn't as good in school as he was and yet it was Neji who was called a failure. He hated and he wanted it to end, but he knew it wouldn't. A long time ago he had heard the story of how his father Hizashi had stolen away the woman that Hiashi had loved and he had been stuck with a woman whom he only learned to start caring about a few years before his death. How he had hoped that one day his uncle would forgive him for a mistake he did not personally make. One day his father was on his way back from a business trip and was killed by someone at a gas station trying to make it home for Neji's birthday.

"So Neejiiiii I received a phone call from your school saying that you got into trouble. You will have to suffer punishment for this, but first go and get your computer keyboard and all your electronic stuff and bring it down here to me now."

Neji kept a cool calm look on his face and preceeded to get the stuff out of his room. Ever since his father's death he had been in a mild form of training to take over his father's half of the business and he couldn't wait. He wanted to change the way his family chose to market off their items to customers. He believed that even though sex does sell that it should be done moderately. His family used whatever they could legally do in order to make a profit and to him that was cheap and disgusting. Unfortunately, he have to work side by side with his daughter Hinata. Though they got along rather well it was still not enough to want to work with her, but through her he could take over the company for good. Once downstairs with his keyboard and other electronical equipment set down Hiashi started hitting him all while calling him the failure of the Hyuuga clan. _It would end soon, _Neji thought, _very soon._

* * *

Gaara woke up several hours later and after checkking his watch knew he was going to be in serious trouble when he got back home. He was supposed to have been home three hours ago, yet it always seemed he slept through curfew. He sighed taking in the beauteous sight of the garden before him. It had always been a small legend that the moonlit garden would forever be a place of tranquilty and romance especially when the moon flowers bloomed. He wished he could stay here forever or at least have someone to share it with.

Neji sat on his bed reading a book. His cousin Hinata had been in his room earlier helping to take care of the wounds he had received from her father. His chest had small gashes on it from the ring Hiashi wore to signify to others that he was to be respeted. They would heal soon enough and still the pain would not go away. He wished for a place to run away to...where no one would be able to find him. He sighed and figured that he'd probably end up dead by Hiashi's hands first. If only there was someone who understood this overwhelming darkness he felt.


	4. The assignment

I do not own Naruto.

A/N: you know i've realized recently that all my fanfics have been angsty...some people may hate this fact but i personally think it makes a good story...i don't know...i'm not all here right now...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara walked through the front door of the house only to find his father wasn't home for the evening. Figures he had no idea why he would've thought he'd be here anyway. His father loved two things making him feel horrible and work. He went into his room stripped off his clothes and laid in his bed. It had been a long tiring day and he was glad to get a good night's sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

His alarm rang and Neji sleepily got out of bed. His chest still hurt a bit from the beating he had received yesterday. Neji's eyes scanned the small gashes across his chest. They wouldn't scar as bad as he thought they might, yet still it was an annoyance to him. Hiashi only even kept him around because his father had left specific instructions that Neji was to take over his place in the business should anything happen to him. It was a bit odd since Neji had remembered expressing to his father that he had no interest in the family business. It wasn't enough that he kept coming home to find Hiashi in a drunken stupor and himself ending up with bruises and things all the time. It wasn't enough that Hiashi's daughter Hinata had begun to date that Kiba kid and that he, Neji was forced to give uo his Friday nights to babysit her. Why did his father have to leave him so soon without having other children? Things would be so different if his father had came up with the business first and it was Hiashi who had died in that horrible accident.

"Neji Hyuuga! Get dress and come downstairs for breakfast now!"

Neji moaned slightly not wanting to face Hiashi again after last night, but once again this was something that he had to deal with. He grabbed his favorite Green Day shirt and balck pants. Maybe Gaara would talk him out of killing everyone in this stupid household or at least make him feel better for the moment. He brushed his hair back behind his ears not wanting to actually tie it back today. Downstairs he could already hear Hiashi telling Hinata what a wonderful girl she was, not like her failure of a cousin Neji. He sat down at the table and poured himself a glass of orange juice. It was only just in the few moments of the morning in which he paid any attention to Hinata. Well that and she made some pretty good food every now and then. He began eating the eggs, sausage, and toast that was put in front of him tuning in and out of Hiashi's praise of his daughter and criticism of him. Finishing quicker than usual, Neji grabbed up his backpack by the side of the door and prepared to leave the house.

"Neji..."

Neji turned around to see Hiashi behind him, motioning him to come back inside the house for a moment. He stopped not really wanting to talk to him, yet knew that if he was to remain in this house he would have to go back.

"Neji, so we have no misunderstandings about last night. I need order in my household and I will not let you destory the order that is there. If you want to grow up and meet the same end as your dad then go ahead, but do not think you will sit in my house and disobey me."

"Is there anything else, sir?", Neji asked straining to keep the hatred and irritation out of his voice.

"No...oh...wait you are not to see that troublemaking boy again today. I will not have you disgracing the name of Hyuuga. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

Neji walked over to the car he had received on his sixteetnh birthday from his father. It was the last gift Neji had ever received from his father for his birthday. It wasn't the best, hottest car that was out there now but still it was pretty good. He looked around to see whether or not Hinata had left yet, since he sometimes gave her rides to school. A streak of blue flew past him and he saw her getting into a brand-new silver convertible. It then dawned on Neji that she had received her driver's license just the other day and Hiashi had been so proud of her. Figures, Hiashi always tried to make it seem as though his father was nothing and yet he was so much more of a man than he was. Neji arrived at a street closed to the school and parked his car there. He didn't want people to know that he had this much of something that they didn't have. He just wanted to be treated like a normal person and not anything else.

* * *

Gaara arrived at school early that day. He didn't want to drive this time since he was not going straight home after school. He just wanted today's lunch duty to go smoothly -> well as smoothly as it would go once him and Neji decided what they were going to prove. For once in his life though he didn't feel like playing tricks on people. Right now all he wanted was a friend and he hated to think of it like that at all. He looked across the field and saw Neji walking towards the school. He (for some reason) ran over to the boy accidently running right into him. 

"Hi Neji", Gaara said breathlessly.

"Hi Gaara", Neji said slowly giving the red haired boy a small smile.

"Ready for lunch duty today?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be..."

Someone came up from behind Gaara and kicked him in the bottom of his leg. He was about to turn around and punched whoever did it, when he saw the assualtant on the ground being punched by Neji. It was all amusing to him and then Neji said something that made Gaara blush a little quite involuntarily.

"If you ever hurt him again...I will destroy you."

Gaara looked at Neji and then turned away quickly. He didn't want Neji to be scared of him or run away that and he didn't know exactly why he had these strange feelings around him. Neji returned to see Gaara slightly turned away from him looking at something that he apparently found interesting on the floor. The two glanced at each other and then walked in silence up to the school. Unfortunately this wasn't the only thing that could go horribly wrong today.

The two boys sat in class staring at the teacher as if she had three heads. She told them they'd be doing a project on the legends around the place and the surrounding forest. If only... The assignment was to work in pairs and research the legends in the area and by the time she was done everyone had started pairing up. Gaara looked around and figured he'd be working alone since no one ever wanted to work with him on anything. He looked up to see Neji with a paper in his hand asking to be his partner. Gaara nodded not wanting Neji to see the excitement in his eyes.

"So what's our legend?"

"The Legend of the Moonlight Garden."

* * *

A/N: I will update as soon as possible...please review...enjoy... 


	5. The legend of the Moonlight Garden

I do not own Naruto

Sorry it took a while...school sucks...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Moonlight Garden was discovered by two lovers years and years ago. It is said that the only way to find it is to have two lovers who want to, but can't be together. Their love created the garden for anyone with a pure enough heart to find it...

"Well that's the wikipedia summary of it. Do they have a book of it around here?"

"Yeah would you like me to read it to you Gaara?"

"Yeah I would like that."

* * *

_Love is such a fragile thing for many people and yet it is so often confused by lust. Hayate didn't think that Minako really even cared that he existed and for some reason he was fine with it. He wanted her and he would have her whether or not she wanted him. He watched her day in and day out waiting for some sign that only he could see._

_Minako only cared about her tennis playing and her martial arts. Though she had to admit even she had a secret crush on him. His name was Hayate and he had the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. She wondered if he noticed her and if so maybe they could become boyfriend and girlfriend._

_"Hey Minako," Hayate shouted. Why had he called her? Even now as she approached him, he was trembling slightly._

_"Hi Hayate", she had said in a small breathy voice. He smiled so it seemed she did want him too._

_With that simple introduction a beautiful friendship was born. The two met everyday for lunch and sometimes for breakfast. Many days you could not see one without the other. They felt as though their happiness would out last time itself. Unfortunately, Minako was told she had an arranged marriage to Sakuya Nami, the son of her father's business partner. She ran crying to him and asking him what they should do. He told her nothing could keep them apart nothing._

_The two ran away into the forest coming across the small clearing. The flowers were so beautiful here and they laid down next to each other thinking of a plan of escape for her. _

_Soon afterwards a war broke out between the two villages and Hayate was asked to fight in it. Minako cried and begged him not to fight in it. He told her that it was his duty to serve their people and to protect them especially her. She asked him to come to their spot that night and she would give him a very special present before he was asked to leave. He kissed her and promised to be there as soon as possible. He came to her and that night they shared something only two lovers would share. He informed her that he would be close to home protecting the city as a last defense, and there was already talk of the war ending quickly. She smiled and looked at him as he kissed her and they both went their separate ways. Many months passed and she waited endlessly for his return. Only her precious Hayate could heal these wounds of her heart and he had to come home soon for their child. The last defense of the city was sent in to fight and Minako couldn't help but to fear for the worst. Soon it was over, the war had indeed ended. She went out to see all the young men who returned only to search for the eyes of her beloved Hayate. She seen him and rushed over with their son, Akira and hugged him. He looked at her with disgust and turned away._

_"Why Hayate? Why are you doing this?", she asked._

_A young girl who was barely over the age she was came up beside him with a young child in her hands. He looked at them warmly and accepted this girl's affections._

_"Hayate?", she asked in a small feeble sounding voice. "Who is she ?"_

_"I'm his wife. My name is Kiki. Who are you?"_

_"She is no one", he said and walked away._

_Minako stared at him. How could he do this to her? He took away her heart and stole her innocence. He had given her a child whom apparently would have no father. She went home to the small apartment she had to get when her family disowned her and called her friend Sakuya Nami who was still in love with her. He listened intently to what happened and accepted her request to take care of her son should anything happen to her. She went to Hayate's house and cut out his heart as he had promised it to her. Minako went to the place where they had shared their love and started to cry clutching the heart in her hands. She threw it over the cliff and laid down pressing a small sword through her. No one would ever find this place unless their was a true yearning for love in their hearts. No one would be able to enter this place together unless they truly loved each other, unless their hearts held only the purest of love within them. That was the curse that she put on the place and as her blood flowed into the ground and her tears flew in the wind the flowers lit up in the moonlight._

_It is said that Minako still sits and cries when the flowers open and only lets in those she feels are worthy. It is also said that a terrible curse lies on the place. Many who have found it have been forced to stay away from their lovers and that it is only for lovers who can't stay together because of society. They say if you can solve the mystery of what really happened to make Hayate change his mind and bring it to the garden at the moonlight to tell Minako and allow her spirit to rest._

* * *

"Sounds pretty interesting, huh, Gaara..."

"Yeah it does. When is this project due again?"

"I think at the end of the third semester or something. I'm not sure."

"Ok"

Gaara left the library telling Neji that he had to get something from his locker. He wanted to show Neji the garden, but after reading that legend he didn't think he could. Well there was one way, but he felt that there was no way Neji could feel the same about him.

Neji re-read the legend and thought long and hard about it. He would like to see the garden and he was pretty sure it existed. If only he knew how Gaara felt about him. He could tell the other was freaked out by his sudden outburst at that guy earlier and figured that there was no way Gaara had the same feelings.

* * *

A/N: ok here it is the legend of the Moonlight Garden...hope you liked it...please review 


	6. secret emotions?

I do not own Naruto.

i feel like spinning around in circles...around...and around...and around...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright class today is the day for drama club try outs all interested people should attend the meeting after school."

Neji sat back in his chair contemplating the fact of actually joining the play. He didn't really want to, but on the other hand it might be fun. He glanced to his right and saw Gaara give a small groan at the mention of the play. Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to do it then. Neji glanced at the other and found himself accidentally staring into the other's pale green eyes. They both blushed, but didn't look away even though the situation was becoming unbearably awkward. Neji looked away first his heart beating in his chest as he quickly immeresed himself in the task at hand.

Gaara watched him a bit of time after that. Why had Neji been staring at him? Why was his own heart beating loud enough for everyone to hear? He looked back at the paper on his desk as if it had something interesting on it. Neji had been staring at him, right? A thought struck him and he started to wonder whether or not it was him that Neji was looking at. He looked to his side already knowing that there was no one next to him. He didn't know what to do and after this period since they had lunch duty to do.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone flooded out the classroom except for those two. Gaara sat almost as if glued to the chair he was in. Neji slowly gathered up his things and began to move slowly to the floor. A blush was written over the face of the red-haired boy as he too gathered his things together. The hall way was virtually empty and no one could tell which of them was breathing and which was holding their breath. They went into the lunchroom and put on the hair nets they were given. Their assignment was to make more of the weekday surprise and bring it out to the line. Both of them nodded and started to gather up the various food items on the opposite sides of the kitchen.

"Gaara this is stupid", Neji said from across the room.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Neji. I'm sorry for everything."

Neji laughed. "What's there to be sorry for Gaara? You didn't do anything wrong."

"So how about making all of them scream and jump around?"

"Ok."

The two boys picked out some of the hottest most horrid looking peppers they could find and opened the jar. A horrific smell filled the room and both boys tried their hardest not to gag on it.

"OMG! Gaara what's the expiration date on those?"

"They expired sometime last year I think."

"Gross...Let's put those in there."

They dumped the peppers into the food and took it out to the lunch room where a group of people were waiting for it. They clambered into the line asking for large helpings of it. Neji and Gaara tried their hardest to not to smile as they watched the pot empty and took it back into the kitchen. Moments later they erupted into fits of laughter as the sound of people throwing up echoed through the lunchroom. A woman came in the kitchen fuming as if her very hair would catch on fire.

"You two get to my office NOW!!!!"

"Yes ma'am.", they said in unison and made their way to her office.

"YOU TWO ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGRACEFUL! I WANT TO KICK YOU TWO OUT OF HERE BUT INSTEAD YOU WILL HAVE TWO WEEKS DETENTION AND YOU WILL HAVE TO PARTICIPATE IN OUR SCHOOL PLAY! NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE."

They turned around and left the office when she called back to them in a sweet voice.

"And don't forget that the auditions are on today and I expect to see you there."

* * *

"Everyone", Kankuro started. "This year will be our best play ever! Ms. Tsunade has just informed me, that my brother and the new kid...I mean Neji Hyuuga are auditioning for our staring roles. Will everyone give them a round of applause?"

Gaara and Neji took the scripts from the people who were handing it to them while giving Kankuro the dirtiest looks ever. They were asked to read a scene in the second act and to make sure it had that special something if they could find it.

"Why do you have to leave me? I want you here by my side.", Neji said in a mildly amused voice.

"I know, but I must leave on this trip."

"But why? I want to keep you next to me and my - my bo- what the hell? I don't know if I can say that!", Neji looked positively furious.

"Neji you have to. It's the perfect story of how two souls unite in the peak of their youth and fall deeply in love. It is like the blossoming of flowers in the spring.", exclaimed Lee and Mr. Might Guy.

"Or if you prefer Neji and Gaara I can contact your parents.", Tsunade stated as a matter-of-fact.

"No!", they shouted and Neji gritted his teeth to continue the scene.

"But why? I want to keep you here next to me and my body."

"I know baby, but I have to go.", Gaara sighed sitting on the chair located to his left.

Neji came over leaning on over him. His hair falling into his face and the face of the green-eyed boy looking up at him.

"Fine. I know you have to go.", Neji said as he leaned in and kissed Gaara. Gaara leaned in as well to capture the raven-haired boys lips and the moment they touched the two broke away.

A blush was evident on both of their faces and then everyone stopped. Gaara had slapped Neji for the kiss and ran out of the auditorium. Neji ran after him not stopping until he found Gaara sitting underneath a tree behind the school.

"What was that for?", he asked.

"I can't do this. It's too much. Just stay away from me.", Gaara shouted.

"Hey! Don't you think you're over-reacting? I mean seriously I was just acting out the part. It didn't mean anything!", Neji exclaimed and instantly regretted it. If only he could erase the look of hurt and betrayal in Gaara's eyes. He did have feelings for Gaara and that kiss had met so much to him not to mention it was his first one.

"How dare you?! You just wanted to make fun of me, didn't you!"

"No, Gaara...wait..please...listen...to...me. I really...do...have...feelings for..."

"For what? for who? me?...as if I'd believe that now. I wanted...to..be... with you...and you saw that...and you...you...",Gaara fought back the tears forming in his eyes.

Neji came and put an arm around his shoulders to try and calm the green-eyed boy down.

"No Neji...please just go...maybe it would be best if we didn't see each other for a while..."

"Gaara..."

"Goodbye for now Neji." And with that the red-haired boy left leaving a rejected feeling Neji standing alone in the field.

* * *

A/N: Wow I know it was a huge chapter, but I have this story in my head and everything. It will slow down and pick back up at times. And I promise that they wont be mad at each other for too long...hope you enjoyed it... 


	7. what have i done?

I do not own Naruto

Sorry it took a while...school sucks...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji looked around to try and find Gaara. He needed to make him listen and to apologize for saying the kiss met nothing to him. They had to talk and be friends again, they just had to. He had just come to this school and already it was as if he was scaring away his best friend. He ran after Gaara only to find that in his momentary hesitance the red-haired boy had disappeared. Damn it! Why was this happening to him? Why didn't he just stop talking before he uttered those awful words? How could he ever expect Gaara to forgive him? A sharp pain hit him when he realized that Gaara must not have had the same feelings towards him. If he did, would that kiss really have been so horrible to him. Neji tried to hold back what he was feeling at the moment. He wanted to run, bang on the doors of every house in the vicinity and try to find him. Only to feel at the same time too hurt to do anything, but go to his car and drive around for a while.

Gaara ran towards the woods seemingly desperate to get to some secret place. He kept running even though he was finding it increasingly hard to breathe or make any sense of the situation at hand. He found it. His secret destination. The flowers here were always so calming to him and he loved to be in this garden especially in the mid-afternoon. He laid down, tossing the heavy bookbag into the corner of the area by an old tree. Did Minako really die here?, the random thought entered his mind as he took a deep breath. It didn't matter, he knew that he never would be able to bring Neji here. They were too different even for Romeo and Juliet standards and he didn't want to be a part of it. Why had Neji kissed him? Gaara tried to think back to everything that went on that day, including the loss of his first kiss to Neji. He had been upset about it, but that was how he was. If Neji really didn't mean anything by it, then maybe it was better letting everything go on this subject. He'd just go to school tomorrow and tell Neji that it was all a big misunderstanding.

* * *

Neji pulled his car to the side of the road where a very confused looking woman was trying to fix her flat tire. A second later, he recognized the girl as his own cousin Hinata. 

"What happened Hinata?", he said in a more irritated voice than he was intending to use.

"O-Oh Neji", she said as if she were just aware of his presence. "I accidentally ran over...a bunch of rocks and well...one...of them..made...uh...my tire...go...um...flat..."

"So _you_ are going to change a tire. How amusing. Move out of the way. Hiashi will be pissed if I don't help you out."

"T-Thank you."

He looked at her. She seemed to be really shaken up by the whole ordeal, so he bit back the comments he wished to say to her and fixed the tire. She looked extremely grateful and jumped back into her car and headed to a friend's house. Neji sat there trying to figure out where he should go. He didn't want to go home for the simple reason that Hiashi may have found out about him kissing Gaara. He decided that it would be better if he showed up a little later than usual in order to allow Hiashi to cool down. He rolled down the window and allowed the breeze to wash over him. Today should have been perfect. He should've never let his emotions get out of control like that. His mind ran over the day's events as if they were just now happening before his eyes; his cheeks still stinging with pain in the exact spot where Gaara hit him.

That was his first kiss. A kiss he wanted to share with Gaara and a kiss he was beginning to regret. He thought Gaara felt the same way about him, but once again since he had started school here did his instincts fail him. Gaara had seemed so sweet and nice to him even if he was a little crazy. Neji wanted Gaara to be there, riding in his car next to him until the two were able to talk everything through. He wanted Gaara to be his friend still even though he had deeper feelings for the red-head. He just wanted to be able to be close to Gaara even if that meant not touching him or anything ever again.

He saw a sign leading into a park and parked his car to go inside. After locking up his car he started walking into a park, ignoring all the warning signs and the strange feeling he had felt going into the park.

* * *

Gaara's eyes fluttered shut and he started to peacefully day dream about Neji. It had started out as sweet and innocent but quickly it became otherwise. He began dreaming of different scenarios that involved the chocolate-haired beauty finding him in this place. 

_Neji called him from behind a tree and Gaara looked over to see him half covered by it. The sun partially shining over his face while the rest was still hidden in the shadows. Gaara felt the heat rush to his cheeks and other places as Neji walked over to him. The boy knelt down beside him and kissed his face lightly. Gaara tried to move his chin up and kiss him full on the mouth, but Neji wouldn't allow him. He whimpered a bit as Neji's hands slid slowly up his shirt and began to tease the tiny peaks under it. Gaara had never felt this sort of sensation before and he kept trying to move Neji closer to him. He felt the shirt slide up off his shoulders and watched as Neji took off his shirt. He stared at Neji's smooth muscular chest which look almost as perfect as a greek god, no better. Neji came close to him and licked his ear a bit slightly tugging at it with his teeth. _

_"Gaara", Neji whispered."Do you want me to touch you there?"_

_Gaara swallowed and nodded a quick yes while Neji undid the buckle of his pants. Neji started out slowly move his hands up and down the boy's inner thighs. Gaara moaned with pleasure and arched his back slightly hoping and praying Neji would touch him there. Neji looked up at Gaara with a mischevious smile on his face. _

_"Oh you want me there?", Neji asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Y-Yes", Gaara managed to choke out._

_"Anything for you, Gaara.", he said moving his hand up and down on Gaara._

_Gaara moaned again with pleasure as Neji's mouth replaced where his hand was. It felt warm, hot and soooooo good. Neji sped up a bit adding some more suction to his movements. Gaara's hips squirmed a bit pushing upward until he climaxed. Neji sat back smiling at his handiwork and wiping off the remnants on his shirt. Gaara laid there breathing heavily thinking of what he could to Neji._

_He moved slowly and Neji looked over at him with a small bit of surprise on his face. Gaara pulled down the other's bottoms and began to touch him there slightly imitating what Neji had done to him earlier. Neji moaned with pleasure and Gaara could feel that he was already getting wet back there. He slowly touched Neji, moving his hand up and down on him as he flicked his tongue across the top. Then he bent the other over and slid into his opening. His thrust harder and faster with each push, it didn't take long for him to make Neji come before coming a second time. They laid there together, in each other's arms and smiled._

Gaara woke up and looked at his watch. Damn it! He had to go home and he was all sweaty and stuff. His father would be pissed at him for sure.

* * *

Neji saw a clearing up ahead and started to walk towards it. His phone started ringing and it was Hiashi saying he had to rush home. Neji sighed and ran back to his car. He hoped it was important, though he was also relieved because he had a strange feeling about that clearing. He would just try to explain to Gaara that he was sorry and hopefully the red-head would forgive him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it...please review...i'll try to update as soon as i can...that was my first yaoi sex scene so please tell me how i did...i'd appreciate it 


	8. sadness

I do not own Naruto.

there is a monkey and its trying to eat me...so sleepy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara got home a little later than he had expected to be. His father had a small glint of malice in his eyes and Gaara knew this was going to end badly. He looked around the room and saw Temari in the corner reading a book and Kankuro giving him a wicked smile.

"So Gaara, I thought I told you to never see that Hyuuga boy again? Did I not?"

""You did, father."

"So it seems as I hear from your brother that you seen him anyway. Is that correct?"

"Yes.", Gaara said with the annoyance rising in his voice.

"So why did you see him again today?"

"Because we're working on a project together and we had lunch duty."

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

His father smacked him across the face and he fell to the ground.

"You insolent boy. I know you got in trouble again today. You're principal took the liberty of telling me. Now what else happened today?"

"Nothing.", Gaara lied rubbing his hurt cheek.

"NOTHING! YOU CALL KISSING THE HYUUGA BOY NOTHING! I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE SO WANTON! NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT BOY AGAIN!", he yelled in an outrage.

Gaara didn't move even though he knew what was coming. He stood there defiant and proud not letting any inclination of fear show on his face. His father came over and hit him again and again and again. Blood oozing out of the gashes left on him flew freely on to the carpet. His brother and sister looked scared, and yet they couldn't move. Everytime their father got like that with Gaara that usually meant he would come after them for no good reason. After he was satisfied with beating Gaara, he moved towards Temari who was cowering in the corner. He hit her over and over saying that she should learn to keep her mouth shut and stop sleeping around with everyone. There was only one person left and that was Kankuro. He hit him again and again too, saying it was all his fault that his youngest son was gay. He told them all that they better clean their blood up off the floor, before he comes home and with that he left.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara laid on the floor. Neither speaking or moving until Temari got up to clean herself off. Then she helped Kankuro and they both helped Gaara since he was beaten the most. They moved him up to his room after bandaging his cuts and went downstairs to clean up. Once they left Gaara tried his hardest no to want to get up, find and kill his father. It was bad enough that he had been beaten for it, but his siblings (as much as he despised them) didn't deserve it. He wanted to go to his father's business and kill him, since that was where he went after these times. If only he had Neji here to hold him then maybe he'd feel better.

* * *

Neji ran into the front door of his house only to see Hiashi angry face staring down at him. He tilted his head to the side as if asking what was the matter, though he had his suspicions. Hiashi asked him to sit in the chair right in front of them since they had to discuss a very important matter. Neji took in a deep breath and sat in the chair.

"Neji, Have I not been kind to you.", Hiashi said making it sound more like a statement than a question.

'You have Hiashi."

"And what were the two things I asked you to do?"

"Watch Hinata and stay away from Gaara."

"Yes, and did you do either of them."

"Where are you going with this Hiashi?"

"Well you're principal called me to tell me not only that you got in trouble again, but that you were seen kissing that boy."

A blush rose to Neji's cheeks and he looked down at the floor.

"Also, please tell me why you allowed my daughter to be alone with Kiba and why she is no longer an innocent?"

"Meaning?", Neji asked sincerely.

"My daughter had a doctor's appointment today in which they prescribed her birth control pills. When I asked her why she had them she timidly responded that she was sexually active. Why didn't you know?"

"I wasn't paying attention, sir."

"Apparently. But on to the most pressing matter. How could you be caught kissing a _boy_ on stage?!?! And from what I hear you intiated it!"

"It was an accident, sir."

Hiashi surveyed Neji for a second and decided to interrogate on it more later.

"We have a reputable company to run. I don't know how it's run at Sabaku Industries, but I do know that you will make ure no more accidents like that happen. Are we clear?"

"Crystal", Neji said sarcastically.

Hiashi seemed not to notice though and nodded a quick dissmissal.

Neji walked upstairs to his room and just laid there. There wouldn't be anymore accidents, he thought sadly. Gaara just probably didn't want anything to do with him at all, not even as friends. He recalled the warmth of the red-heads lips pressed against his and wished nothing more than to have that feeling again. He'd just have to find a way for him to make it up to Gaara somehow.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Someone was at the door and Gaara heard Kankuro answer it. There was a brief conversation and then he shut it. A mildly hysterical Temari was heard and soon a knock at his on door. He took note of the grave faces presented before him and was curious to know what was wrong.

"Gaara, we just found out that dad has died. He apparently lost control of the wheel and his car went off the road."

Gaara sat there numb as if someone had given him a large dose of novacaine. He just couldn't believe his father was dead. Who would be taking over the company then? What would they all do in order to survive?

Kankuro looked down at the ground. " The lawyer is meeting us tomorrow to discuss dad's will." , and with that he and Temari left the room. Gaara just sat there wondering to himself what his father had left for them, not wanting to truly believe him dead.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter...don't worry it'll get happier again...


	9. the will

* * *

I do not own Naruto.

A/N: there is a two day time skip here...neji is sexy...that is all

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Gaara, we just found out that dad has died. He apparently lost control of the wheel and his car went off the road."_

Gaara sat in his bed the next morning and waited for the lawyer to come. He hated the fact that it seem that death was eager to surround him, but at the same time he had in fact wished for his father to die. No longer would he be beaten constantly and left bleeding on the floor of the house. He could come home and do whatever he wished and no one would really say anything to him. He sighed putting on his saddest expression and headed out the door of his room. Kankuro suggested that they all stay home today which in Gaara's mind meant no Neji. Even though he was in a fight with the chocolate- haired beauty, he still wished to at least see him. They all sat and waited for a lawyer whose name was Deidara.

This lawyer was the one the family businesses of the city used in case of emergencies or private affairs. He was an extremely high paid lawyer whose cases lead to explosive results. Everyone who was anyone used his services to get them off from parking tickets to murder in the first degree. He was only one of about nine though since he belong to the very prestigious firm, Akatsuki Incorporated. He was also rumored to have relations with many of his clients and to have very much power in the governmental places of the city and a few others. He was easy on the eyes and attended all the exclusive parties given by the wealthiest men in the city on a daily basis. Everyone wanted him from guys, to chicks, to married couples and they were getting the chance to meet him in person.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Temari went to answer the door and her knees almost gave way to the floor. Gaara looked up from the magazine he was reading to simply give the lawyer a dirty look and continue on with what he was reading. The man stood tall with a bit of hair covering one of his eyes and a nice leather briefcase at his side. Temari invited him in to sit on one of the chairs and offered him a drink. After running to the kitchen and blushing like mad at the sight of him, she brought back a cup of water with a lemon in it and they all sat down to hear the contents of the will.

"Well as you know you're father was the owner of Sabaku Industries. He left specific instructions for each of you regarding this matter and also things that you would probably want and so on. Shall we begin?"

The siblings looked at each other and nodded their heads slowly. Deidara surveyed them and then he pulled a formal looking piece of paper out of his briefcase, which Gaara could only assume was his father's will. Gaara also noted the other items in the man's briefcase and figured that they were probably theirs as well. He sat back waiting for the words, waiting to hear that his father had left him nothing and his siblings everything, waiting to hear that his father wanted them to abandon him and leave him to die.

"Kankuro, your father has left you the house, his private theatre, his mercedes, and obviously full access to one of his accounts from the Sabaku Industries totalling 25 million dollars."

Kankuro smiled and started to think of what he was going to do with that money.

"Temari, your father has left you the vacation home, his penthouse suite in Suna, his purple lexus and once again and account from Sabaku Industries totalling 25 million dollars."

Temari clapped her hands delightedly and began texting her friends to plan a party at the vacation home.

"Gaara your father..."

Gaara waited to hear the words nothing, but they never came.

"Gaara your father has left you as the owner of Sabaku Industries, his penthouse suite in the city, his top night club just five miles away from the hotel in which you now own and of course an account at Sabaku Industries totalling 100 million dollars."

Gaara looked at Deidara dumbfounded as Temari and Kankuro looked at him with similar expressions. Then they jumped on their baby brother and laughed. Gaara was still on the other hand in shock that his father had left so much to him. He thought his father hated him and the fact that he was alive, but instead he left him in control of his company. The only thought running through his mind was that maybe now he could impress Neji, or at least find a way to make up for the way he acted. Why did he do though, why had his father left him so much?

"I will stay in contact with you three regarding these events and so forth. Do you have any questions?", Deidara asked.

They all shook their heads in an awkward no and went back to celebrating. Deidara chuckled and left. He still had one thing to give Gaara, and was specifically instruction not to give it to him around either of his siblings. He grabbed up his briefcase and left.

* * *

Neji glanced at the clock and kept doing so every five minutes until school was out. He had to go find Gaara today, he just had to. He glanced at the empty seat next to him and was wondering why the red head hadn't shown up today. Gaara, supposedly never missed school or anything in that matter, or so everyone said. The teacher just kept going on and on about the legend project making Neji stand up and walk out of class. 

"Neji, where are you going?", the teacher called out as he left.

He paused for a moment only to announce that he had something to do at work and he would be back later to pick up his assignments. The teacher said nothing else as she was instructed that if he had pressing matters at work to attend to then she should allow him to go. As he left he received a few curious looks in the hall from people who had either heard or witness the events of the previous day.

Gaara, where was he? The thought echoed over and over in his head. He needed to find him and fast. This had go on long enough and he was going to make sure he listened to him if it was the last thing he ever did. A limo pulled up beside him once he got outside and a dark figured shoved him into the car and pulled off.

* * *

a/n: mild cliffy...i will write more later 


	10. together again

I do not own Naruto

So sleepy...yet i can't seem to fall...

* * *

Neji couldn't see anything in the limo except for a tall, burly looking man with an aggravated face. 

"Where are you taking me?", Neji asked hiding the slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Just shut up and ride.", the older man grunted.

Neji started to feel even more afraid and made a break for the door. He grabbed the handle mentally preparing to jump out, when the man grabbed him from behind. Neji tried to fight back, but the next thing he knew he was thrown back into the seat.

"Now kid sit down and just and just go along for the ride!", he yelled and asked the driver a question.

Neji sat there stunned not wanting to really risk or do anything that might get on this guy's bad side. He needed to escape the situation and just as he finally formulated a plan the limo stopped.

"Come on kid", the big man said after first putting a blindfold on him.

Neji followed scared that it might be his last day of life and with his death Gaara would never know anything. When the man removed his blindfold the bright lights hurt his eyes as he looked around the room. It was a large room with leather furniture and glass tables. _Hmmm_, Neji thought,_ someone must have very expensive taste. _He looked around the room searching for alternate ways of escape when a familiar flash of red passed his eyes.

* * *

Gaara was waiting at his new penthouse all day. He had been working non-stop to try and fix a few things at the company and hadn't been at school. Taking a break, he decided that he wanted to see Neji to try and work things out. He had his limo driver and bodyguard go and get Neji from school using any means necessary. Three hours later, he received a call from the driver saying that they had the Hyuuga and were bringing him to the penthouse as they spoke. Gaara's heart fluttered a bit and he quickly tried to pick out something for him to wear. He had bought a bunch of suits as well as some more casual types of clothing. Finally after about ten minutes he decided on a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. 

He was waiting in his study when he received a phone call. Thinking that it was the limo driver calling to say that they were on their way up the elevator he jumped for it only to find out that it was Temari.

"Hey Gaara! How's it going?", Temari asked in a sweet voice. Gaara groaned, ok what does she want?

"Hello Temari. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?", he asked not wanting the answer.

"Well...",she started off slowly with and easily heard grin in her voice.

This was taking too long already, Gaara thought. Neji would be here at any minute.

"WHAT TEMARI?!?", Gaara shouted with more anger than he intended.

A clearly audible gasp was heard over the phone, and Gaara felt slightly bad about it.

"I-I just w-w-wanted to know i-if you wanted to come and visit in two weeks."

Gaara sighed. "I will try my best Temari. It's been really busy at work, but I will try."

Temari squealed in delight saying she had someone she wanted him to meet, and Gaara could've sworn he heard a male voice when they hung up the phone. The phone rang again seconds later to inform him that Neji was indeed in the apartment. He sat there in the room for a moment. He had only come to terms recently with the fact that he was falling deeply for Neji. Still he wanted his friend back and would do anything to accomplish that goal no matter what it cost. Maybe, he thought, just maybe we could be more someday. He took a deep breath and walked out the door to see Neji.

* * *

Neji stared at the red-head waiting to see what Gaara would do. A quick motion from the other's hand told Neji he needed to sit down for whatever Gaara was going to say. He sat down his lilac eyes never leaving Gaara's green ones waiting for whatever the other was going to tell him. Gaara stared a Neji for a long while. He had already dreamed of everything he was going to do, say and just about everything else. 

"Neji", Gaara said as if tasting the word for the first time.

"Yes Gaara", answered Neji while he tried to keep dirty thoughts out of his mind.

"I'm...sorry", he answered and before slamming his lips down on to Neji's.

The kiss was quick and chaste leaving Gaara and Neji wanting more. Neji pulled the red-head down on to the couch with him and began kissing him. His tongue slid across Gaara's lips begging for entry and was rewarded by Gaara's mouth allowing him to explore. His tongue slowly worked its way to discovering every delicious inch of Gaara's mouth earning a small groan from the red-head. Gaara's arms wrapped around Neji's waist and pulled him closer. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Gaara motioned for them to go into a different, more romantic location.

* * *

A/N: yes it's done! please review...nice little bit of lemony type goodness coming up...XD 


	11. complete happiness

I do not own Naruto.

ok...i'm going to try to do this...it should be fun...

**WARNING: SEX, YAOI---DONT LIKE DONT READ!!!!!!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara and Neji walked into a large dimly lit room. Neji looked around taking in the large canopy bed, the beautiful scupltures, and the scent of incense in the air. He was going to turn around to face the red-head once more when he felt strong hands squeeze him from behind. He sighed nearly melting at the fact that Gaara's body was so close to his. It was so weird and yet for some reason it felt so perfect.

"What do you think?", Gaara asked Neji in a low, sexy voice.

"I-It's nice.", Neji stammered immediately cursing himself for doing so. He never did that before in his life and he felt extremely embarrassed by it.

"Oh", Gaara said in the same voice. "What else is nice?"

Neji turned around abruptly in Gaara's arms.

"Gaara, what are you doing? You freaked out the other day and now you're all over me. I'm just so confused right now that I don't know what to think anymore.", Neji asked with his lilac eyes burning into Gaara's.

Gaara sighed and let go. "I'm sorry, Neji. It was just so weird at first and then... Then I realized that I want to be with you no matter what."

Neji smiled and kissed Gaara slowly dragging his tongue along the red-head's lips. A low moan was heard from Gaara's throat as he opened his mouth ever so slightly to allow Neji inside. Neji took the invite and his tongue started to explore every inch of Gaara's mouth, dueling his tongue and earning the hottest responses from the red-head. Gaara's hands began to tug at the bottom of Neji's shirt until he was finally able to get it free. He slid his hands up Neji's smooth muscular chest trying not to lose control so early. A small noise escaped Neji's lips and Gaara took that as an invitation to his hands up and down Neji's back teasing the lining of his pants. The two inched back slowly towards the bed making sure not to fall in to it just yet.

"Gaara...a-are you sure?", Neji choked out unable to continue his speech.

Gaara's answer was to throw the lilac-eyed down onto the bed and start kissing him. He kept slowly sliding Neji's shirt up until it finally came off and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. He started to kiss down lower, slightly nipping his nipples and undoing the belt on his pants. When that was done he kissed Neji all the way down to his feet as he took the pants off. He stopped to admire the body of the one who lay under him. Neji's body was perfect from the nice, rock hard, muscular chest to that very sizeable erection, Gaara thought. His hand trailed down Neji's body to the peak of his desire. Neji moaned and tried to squirm closer to Gaara's hand. Gaara chuckled and wondered what he could do to drive Neji crazy. An idea popped into his head as he once again moved down Neji. His tongue flicked across the tip of Neji's length and he was pleased when the other moaned even louder with pleasure. Maybe I can take it further, Gaara thought. He put the entire tip in his mouth and sucked gently. Neji screamed as he came in Gaara's mouth seconds later. Gaara wiped off his mouth and smiled.

"So easy to please, Neji?", he asked mockingly.

Neji gave him a glare followed by a devilish grin.

"And what about you Gaara?", Neji asked in a sexy, menancing tone.

"What about-?", Gaara started to say.

Neji flipped Gaara around on to his back and started sucking on his neck. Gaara moaned a bit and try to take control again. Neji shook his head and held Gaara's arms above his head. Taking one part of the canopy curtains he tied Gaara's hands above his head.

"How do you like that?", he asked smiling down at Gaara.

Gaara couldn't speak so he tried to move his body closer to Neji.

"Oh no", Neji said with raised eyebrows. "I'm going to have a little fun with you first."

Neji realized at that moment that he couldn't get the red-head's shirt off if his hands were tied to the bed. After thinking about it for the moment he ripped off Gaara's shirt and began visciously attacking his nipples alternating biting and sucking. Gaara arched his back up to meet Neji's mouth, but Neji's hand kept him still. He moved his free hand to start taking off the other's pants and decided to give Gaara a taste of his own medicine. He positioned his mouth over Gaara's length and slid his mouth as far as it would go. Gaara jumped his hips moving side to side trying to fit more of him inside Neji's mouth. Neji suckled harder and groaned deep in his throat at the screams coming from Gaara. All of the sudden he felt the red-head shake and felt his climax fill his mouth. The two laid next to each other breathing deeply and completely satisfied...well almost.

Moments later the two were kissing again wanting more and more of each other. Their hot bodies rolling around on the sheets was enough to fully turn them on again. Neji stopped for a moment to only ask if he had lotion or anything that would help in his room. Gaara shook his head no, but then remembered something.

"We can go into the hot tub if you'd like...", Gaara asked just wanting to be super close to Neji again.

Neji nodded and within ten minutes the two were making out in Gaara's hot tub. Their bodies hot and wet from the jets and the water began rubbing together even more. Gaara wanted more at this point and Neji forgive him if he didn't want it as well. He turned Neji around so that his backside was facing him with the water slowly dripping off of him. Neji at first was wondering what he was doing and then he felt something a lot bigger than a finger against his backside. He held his breath as Gaara slowly pushed himself inside. Pain shot through Neji's body until Gaara started to move. They both rocked against each other with Gaara slapping Neji's ass every now and then making Neji scream with joy. Gaara began to go faster and faster heightening the plaesure between the two. They both screamed out their orgasms and rested for a moment before Gaara slid out of Neji and carried him back to the bedroom.

A few hours later the two were still laying next to each other talking.

"You're amazing...Where did you learn all that?", Gaara asked.

Neji blushed and then replied in a small voice. "Porn and reading...you?"

"Same.", Gaara said blushing so that his face matched his hair.

They snuggled up to each other and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: well how did i do? sorry if you didn't like it...please review 


	12. baby stepsdecisons

I do not own Naruto

im back...finally my computer is fixed...

* * *

_Gaara..._

_Gaara...are you ok?_

Gaara woke up looking down at his desk. He looked at his surrounding and wondered how the hell he got into a classroom. Wasn't he just with Neji? He sighed and looked down at the clothes he was wearing and he suddenly remembered that he was at school and that he was now the owner of Sabaku industries. What he was more concerned about on the other hand was whether or not he had actually been with Neji just now. He thought he was and it all seemed pretty real to him, but was it really? He looked around and moved his leg ever so slightly. That's when it hit him and he immediately buried his head in his arms in complete embarassment.

Neji looked at the red-haired boy sitting next to him. Something was wrong as Gaara had looked up and then put his head down a second later. It was a little odd, but he figured it was because Gaara had been up later and later nowadays to run his father's company. He turned to stare directly back at the board not really seeing anything on it. Yeah, he was in class but there was a lot more on his mind right now than english, a lot more. He had to tell his uncle that he was no longer a virgin and let alone not interested in anyone but Gaara. It was always important to Hiashi that he know everything they did so that a large scandal did not disgrace his household or the punishment for such an offense would be severe. Sighing, he glanced at the clock and noting that there was only a few minutes left in class began to pack his things up.

Gaara pulled his shirt on top of his jeans. He needed to find out if what happened between them was really real. He waited until he saw Neji walk out the door and then followed a few minutes later. As he walked past some of the girls tried horrible attempts to get his attention including flashing him hoping that he'd even so much as look their way. Things had in fact been different for him as soon as he took over SI and people were now treating him with a lot more respect. He found Neji by his locker getting his books for his next class. Gaara went up behind him pulling the hair tie out of his hair before turning him around and slamming him against the locker.

"Gaara... ... ... What's wrong?", Neji asked as his hair cascaded down around his face.

Dammit, Gaara thought, why does he have to look so damn good?

"Neji, I need to know. Did we have sex the other day?", Gaara said in a hushed whisper.

Neji looked surprised. How could Gaara not remember? He had been thinking of nothing else since that night.

"Yes, how could you forget that?", Neji asked in a hurt whisper. He felt like crying, but would not give Gaara the pleasure of seeing him do so.

"Neji...I didn't forget...I...just...had...a dream back there and I wanted to know whether or not everything I dreamed was real... I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's ok...", Neji started before they heard a loud scream in the hallway. Neji started laughing under his breath and Gaara looked to see the cause of the commotion. Apparently, someone had put worms in Sakura's locker and it freaked her out to the point where she was shaking in the hallway. Gaara looked at Neji with an amused smile on his face. Neji smiled back and next thing he knew Gaara hands were in his hair and his lips were pressing down on his. The kiss was so sweet that Neji almost melted into the floor. This wasn't the Gaara he was used to, especially since Gaara was extremely skeptical about displaying affection in public.

* * *

_Hayate was guarding the gates of the city thinking of nothing except his beloved Minako and how he couldn't wait to go see her. This war would be over soon and they could once again be together just like old times. When he slept at night it was her face he could see and when he dreamt it was about the beautiful gift of herself she had given him._

_The war moved on and there was talk that it would be over shortly and then he could propose to her and they could have a family together. General Tanaka came to them that evening saying that the last defense was needed to secure the win. Hayate was scared at the possibility that he may not be able to return to his beloved Minako. He had heard that even though they were winning there had been a lot of casualties on both sides as was common with any war: win or lose._

_He left that evening wishing he could see her face one last time or to hold her in his arms until sunrise. The battle was long and fierce. Just before it was over, Hayate had been fatally injured and stay in the hospital set up until he died. While alone and in pain a strange woman came up to him and offered him his life for a price, a very terrible price. He had to give up a life with the one person that he loved and marry this woman and take care of the child she had. He accepted since then he'd be able to see Minako again and maybe he could break out of his deal or at least be with Minako as much as possible in the garden. Then the woman told him the other part of the deal he had already accepted. If he showed any signs of love or compassion to Minako then the deal would be broken and he would die. As she healed him, he wept whispering over and over the name of his beloved Minako._

* * *

well thats the end of this chapter...review and tell me if you like it... more Moonlight Garden stuff coming soon...  
thanks 


	13. the beginning of the curse

* * *

I do not own Naruto

once again i am back from holiday stuff and lots of other stuff...

* * *

Gaara's kisses were so sweet and Neji could hear the obvious sighs of the girls in the hallway. Neji almost wanted to keep the moment going on forever, but broke the kiss after only a few moments. He didn't want to risk someone taking a picture and selling it to some sleazy tabloid magazine. He whispered a low and sexy sounding goodbye to Gaara and promised to meet up with him later on that day. Neji was walking to his next class when he was stopped by Hinata. 

"Neji, are you ok? You seem different lately.", she said with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Hinata.", he said in a semi-cold dismissing tone.

When she didn't go away and head off to her next class. He looked at her to continue with what she was saying as a flash of pink and red shone out the corner of his eye. He turned to see Gaara walking down the hallway with Sakura. Neji was going to go say something when he felt Hinata touch his shoulder.

"Is it true, Neji?", she asked. "Why would you do that? My father will be so angry if he ever finds out."

"What are you talking about Hinata?", he asked a strange sensation overcoming him.

Hinata took out her cellphone and opened it to a picture of Neji and Gaara kissing in a very compromising position in the middle of a park. They were both fully clothed, but no one could mistake that for anything else. Hinata put her phone away just minutes before Neji grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the nearest wall.

"Where did you get that?", he said to her angrily.

"S..S..Sakura sent it to me during lunch. She said she was in the p..p..park the other night and saw that and decided to t...t...take a picture. She said s..s..something about using it to blackmail o..o..one of you. I..I'm sorry."

Neji released her and went after Sakura and Gaara. He trusted that Gaara wouldn't fall for any of her tricks, but then again he didn't know completely of what that girl was capable of. He turned the corner, saw Gaara standing alone in the hallway, and ran up to him as fast as he could.

"Gaara", Neji said out of breath from rushing to find him. "Did she show you that picture?"

"Yes and...", he started.

"Gaara, it doesn't matter. I don't care about the picture. I going to stay by your side no matter what. I know I said I didn't want the exposure, but it doesn't matter who she shows it to or anything anymore...", Neji started to ramble.

Gaara put a finger up to Neji's lips to stop him from speaking.

"But Gaara..."

"Neji just be quiet and listen for a moment. She tried to blackmail me, but i told her that if she did anything that would hurt you. I promised to make her pay for it for the rest of her miserable life."

"You did that for me? You didn't have to."

"What would you have liked me to do? Allow you to beat the living tar out of her."

"Well I wouldn't have done that, but she would have been bald for a while."

Gaara laughed and pulled Neji into a kiss.

"Don't worry. Nothing will break us apart, Neji. Just relax.", Gaara said reassuringly.

Neji smiled."Hey , do you want to go somewhere right now? I mean all the teachers know we have to help with our family businesses and things."

"Neji", Gaara said with a grave look on his face."All you had to say was let's go."

Neji stared at him and then a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Fine Gaara.", he said rolling his eyes. "Let's go. There is this garden I wanted to show you.."

* * *

sorry i know its short but this is the best place to stop it for the next chapter...which will hopefully be up soon 


	14. the curse part 1: Losing Love

I do not own Naruto.

Sorry it took so long. I finally have my internet back so I will update more and as much as possible.

--

Neji and Gaara climbed into Neji's car and began driving to the garden. Both of them were perfectly happy and just enjoying each others company when a feeling of dread washed over Gaara. He had flashes of losing Neji and never being able to see him again. So when Neji stopped the car at the place he first felt the strange feeling, he waited a few moments before getting out ot the car and turning to his lover.

"What is it, Gaara?", Neji asked.

"I'm not sure Neji. I just...well...i get this strange feeling from this place...like...like I'm going to lose you or something."

"Gaara", Neji said inhaling deeply. "I'm sure its nothing. Please come with me. I love you and I want to show you something really special."

"Neji...please...I really don't think this is a good idea."

"I understand that Gaara, but have faith in me, and have faith in us. Together we can do anything."

Gaara looked up at Neji still a little uncertain and smiled. _He's right,_ Gaara thought to himself, _as long as we're together we can accomplish anything._ Gaara nodded and they got out of the car and began heading to the clearing that Neji had almost wondered into the other day. Neji held Gaara's hand the entire way there and once again the strangest feeling he had felt the last time was back in full force. He loved Gaara with all his heart and he wanted them to be able to share this place together and not have anyone there to separate them. Though as he neared this place he began to doubt the red-head's feelings for him. When they were just barely on the outside of the clearing Neji turned to Gaara and pulled him close to him.

"Neji, what wrong?", Gaara asked worried about his partner.

"Gaara, please, just tell me if you feel the same way i do. Tell me that you love me and want nothing more than for us to be together. If it's truly how you feel then tell me now and seal it with even the smallest of kisses."

"Neji, you know i love you and that i will stay by your side no matter what. We can do anything together. We will overcome any obstacle that comes our way.", Gaara stated as he kissed Neji in a kiss so passionate it could make the flowers cry.

Holding hands the two stepped into the clearing and suddenly fell down as if in a deep sleep. Moments later they opened their eyes to see the garden flowers opening anda young girl sitting in the middle of them. She looked at them with sorrowful eyes and spoke in a soft, quiet voice.

_"You have entered my garden. I'm Minako. Who are you?"_

"I'm Neji and this is Gaara."

_"I see. You must truly love one another to have entered my sanctuary. Tell me do you believe in love?"_

"Yes", they both answered at the same time.

_"So foolish and young. I was once the same as you, but i learned that love means nothing. It is but an illusion to hide the true feelings of another."_

"No, it isn't!", Neji exclaimed.

"_Oh?", _asked Minako. _"Are you saying that the love you share with Gaara will last forever?"_

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. I have no intention of ever leaving Gaara. I made a promise-"

_**"A PROMISE?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT PROMISES ARE EASILY BROKEN?! ARE YOU SO NAIVE AS TO THINK ONCE SOMETHING BETTER COMES ALONG HE WONT LEAVE YOU!",**_ Minako shouted in anger.

"I wont break mine ever.", Neji answered not wishing to enter an argument.

Minako calmed down but rose to full height.

_"So you are telling me that you two are truly in love? Well, then I guess i was wrong or was I? You do know the legend of the Moonlight Garden, am i correct?"_

"Yes."

_"Well then. Which of you shall forget? Unless you have the answers I seek."_

"The answers?", Gaara asked tenatively.

"_Ha Ha and I thought you knew of my legend. The answer i seek is the answer as to why my beloved Hayate betrayed me? Why he left me to live alone with our child and refused to even acknowledge our love once he came back? Otherwise you two will be separated and if you truly love each other you will fall in love again, but your memories of the other will never return unless you can answer my questions during the light of the full moon. I can not rest until then and I can't allow you to leave this place as you are now. One of you must forget.",_ she finished.

The two of them looked at one another neither of them wanting to forget the love they shared. Neji looked at Gaara and bent down to give him a long, sweet and romantic kiss as if trying to capture every last moment with him, before looking at Minako.

"Gaara, I know you can make me fall in love again. Just believe in us. Always believe in our love and everything that we've shared and I promise you we will be together again.", Neji said with tears threatening to fall down his face.

"Neji...I promise I will make you fall in love with me again and we'll fix this together. Nothing can keep us separated forever. I love you."

"I love you too, Gaara."

Minako looked at them as a bright light filled the area. The tears fell from Neji's eyes as all the memories of the love him and Gaara shared were erased.

--

Hope you enjoyed that. Don't worry they'll get back together soon enough. thanks for reading.


	15. the curse part 2: regaining trust

I do not own Naruto.

That last chapter was sad. Don't worry though it will get happier soon enough. Just not too soon or else there wont be much of a story left. sorry. hope you enjoy. please review.

--

Outside of the garden, Neji wondered why he had parked his car so close to the park. He never really hung out at parks and just to stop here was weird. He felt something strange here, but decided it was just probably cause he was hungry. When was the last time he ate anyway? Shaking his head he headed over to his car. He stopped when he noticed someone on the ground. He had red hair and blue-greenish eyes. What did he do to end up in a place like this?, Neji wondered as he decided to see if he was ok. Gaara woke up and smiled up at Neji. He hoped Neji remembered something about him and that the curse was just a lie.

"Hey. Are you ok?", Neji asked.

"I'm fine, Neji. How do you feel?", Gaara asked timidly.

"How do you know my name? Have we met before?", Neji asked with raised eyebrows.

Gaara felt his heart clench at this fact. He really didn't remember him at all. It hurt Gaara so much to know that Neji couldn't remember him, but he remembered his promise to Neji. He would make Neji remember and then he would find a way to break this curse even if it meant his own death.

"Aren't you the new kid from school?", Gaara asked.

"Oh ok. Yeah, you're the kid I'm doing that project with, right?", Neji asked.

"Yeah that right. I was doing research here and tripped over something. I must've blacked out and you must've seen me and stopped to help."

"Ok. I was wondering why i was here. Did you find out anything about the project?"

"Well I got a little more information. How about we talk about my findings over lunch at that one place downtown?"

"Sure. I don't really have much money on me though."

"Don't worry about it. I'm the CEO of Sabaku Industries remember. It'll be my treat this time."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure as long as your driving."

"Ok.", Neji laughed.

They drove down the street as Gaara filled Neji in on some of the things he seemed a bit unsure about. They were almost downtown when Gaara got a call on his cellphone that Deidara wanted to meet up with him about another part of his father's will. He said he had an artifact in which was to be delivered tomorrow. Gaara agreed to meet Deidara around three in the afternoon the next day. After he hung up he looked over at Neji and sighed. If only Neji could remember him then they could break this curse together, but instead he felt as though he was all alone in this strange situation they had landed themselves in. Neji pulled into the parking lot and paid the valet to park his car. He was interested in finding out what Gaara had discovered about this legend as he hadn't had much time to work on it for himself. They walked inside and found a table near the back of the restaurant. After ordering Neji decided it was time to ask Gaara more about their project.

"Well, what did you find out?", Neji asked after ordering.

"A few interesting things. Apparently, you can actually hear a girl crying in the garden."

"You actually found the garden?! We have to go check it out."

"NO!", Gaara yelled.

"Whoa, what's up with that?"

"I'm sorry it's just that...um...we should try and solve the mystery first. After all if there is a girl crying then that means the rest of the legend must've been true as well. Don't ya think?"

"Yeah, that sounds right. A little weird, but right nonetheless. So where do we start?"

"I'm not sure. Do you still have the copy of the legend in your bookbag?"

"Let me check. Oh here it is."

"Ok. We need to find out where they met. There might be something there to tell us what happened."

"Alright, well the legend doesn't really say where they met just that they went to school together. So we just need to go to the library and find out what schools were open during that time."

"Well, we don't have to do all that I have my laptop right here. I'm sure we can find it somewhere on the internet."

They searched the internet for all the old high schools around the time of the war and came up with none other than Sanyo H.S.

"Wow that school is a lot older than I thought.", Neji stated.

"Well, they obviously renovated quite a few times since then."

"Hey look at this!", Neji suddenly said.

Gaara looked in closer to the screen and saw a picture of a beautiful girl and guy sitting on one of the benches outside the front door of the school. The girl had a small trinket of some sort that she was holding. It looked like a small piece of jade carved into a heart.

"Do you think this might still be there?", Neji asked as he was stuffing a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"I doubt it. That must've been really valuable so someone would have taken it but we might be able to find something there. How about we finish our lunch and head straight over there. School is out for the day so we won't have to worry about any interference."


	16. finding a way

i do not own naruto.

i can't believe this is my second chapter i've finished today. lol. oh well please review.

--

Once they finished their lunch they got back in Neji's car and went to the school. On the way there, Gaara saw that Neji seemed to be lost in thought. He wanted to ask, but was afraid of overstepping his boundaries by moving too fast. They arrived at the school neither one saying a word all the way there. They got out of the car and began walking towards the bench. Gaara hoped and prayed they would find something so that Neji would regain his memeories soon. He was scared of everything that was happening and wished he could kiss Neji again just like old times.

_"Gaara, I know you can make me fall in love again. Just believe in us. Always believe in our love and everything that we've shared and I promise you we will be together again.", Neji said with tears threatening to fall down his face._

The memory burned in his mind. That was Neji's wish and he would fulfill it, but the thought of uncertainty in his lover's eyes scared him away. He would have been able to handle it better if only Neji had more of his memory back. He hated that stupid garden, he hated that everything in his life got turned upside down because of Minako and her obsession. She could tell they truly loved each other and she broke them apart anyway. She doesn't deserve to know what happened, he thought. She deserves to be left alone never knowing what happened to change her lover's heart. Yet, at the same time he knew he had to help her or he'd never truly get Neji back.

"So Gaara is this the one?", Neji asked pulling Gaara out of his thoughts.

"Yeah it looks like it. How about we turn it over and see if there is anything on the bottom?"

"Alright. Grab the other side. And 1...2...3."

They flipped it over and noticed it was hollow. In fact there was something left inside of it. They opened to find a necklace and a letter.

"I wonder what this is?", Gaara asked.

"I don't know shall we read it."

"I guess. It couldn't hurt could it."

"Ok. I'll read it then."

_My Dearest Minako,_

_I have returned here to the spot where we first really talked to one another. I couldn't tell you any other way but this letter. I was dying Minako and without you I feel dead anyway. It was not my intention to hurt you, but to come home to you. I was fatally wounded in the war. They needed the last defense to ensure that we would win and on that day I was wounded all i could think about was you. So when a young looking women told me that she would heal me as long as i accepted her offer before she told me what it was, I foolishly accepted. I hope you can forgive me. After she began to heal my torn body, she told me she would be my wife and i'd conceive a child with her. She told me I could never speak to you again. How I ached to once again have you in my arms, but I could not. I hope you will find this letter and your locket for I no longer deserve your love. I just want you to understand that i will love you forever._

_Yours always,_

_Hayate_

"Wow", Neji said once finished.

"Yeah I know. He really did love her.", Gaara stated afterwards.

"We should go to the garden and see if she is really there and show her this.", Neji said excitedly.

"We can't Neji. It has to be done during a full moon. Remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right", Neji said disappointedly.

"Anyway, would you like to go hang out at my penthouse apartment? We can play a game or something."

"Sure. I'll just make sure I put this in my backpack first."

They climbed back into Neji's car and began driving to Gaara's place. As Neji couldn't remember being there he had to rely on Gaara's instructions and got lost a few times. Finally, after about forty five minutes of driving they made it back to Gaara's apartment. There they looked up the lunar cycle and found that there would be another full moon in one week from today. Gaara smiled inwardly and was glad that in just a week he would be able to have his Neji back.


	17. confused feelings

i do not own naruto

please review and relax. i think this is my last chapter of the day

--

Neji sat down on Gaara's couch and started channel surfing. Gaara grabbed a couple of sodas out of the fridge. When he walked backed to the couch he tripped over something he had left on the floor and fell right on top of Neji. Their eyes met and Gaara felt a blush rising up on his face. He hoped Neji didn't see it, but couldn't help how good it felt to once again have Neji this close. He moved off him murmuring a bunch of apologies and was pulled back down on top of his lover. Gaara looked up at Neji with a questioning gaze and this time it was Neji who had a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Why did you pull me back down?", Gaara asked struggling to catch his breath.

"I...I don't know. It...It just felt right."

"Neji..."

"Gaara, please don't think I'm weird, but I think I'm starting to like you. I...It's like...you're fun to hang out with and everything and I just get this strange feeling that I want to be next to you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Neji. I don't mind."

"Are you sure? I mean I know this is sudden but--"

Neji was cut off from his sentence by Gaara's lips coming crashing down on his. It was sweet and romantic everything a first kiss should be and Neji hated to admit he enjoyed it.

"Gaara..", Neji started. " I have to go. I'm not sure about this. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Neji...I'm sorry...I..."

"It's ok. I enjoyed it and that's what scares me. I just need to go figure things out. I'm not used to this. It's just...look I said I'd see you at school tomorrow and that's it...bye."

--

Gaara woke up the next morning and listened to his messages. He groaned realizing he was probably going to have to miss school. He had meetings all day up until five in the evening. Sighing, he realized it was probably also best he'd leave Neji alone for the day. Gaara got dressed and then went to his first meeting dreading the long day of work ahead.

Neji woke up early that morning and decided to take a walk around the area. The cool crisp morning air was just enough to help him sort through some of his thoughts. Gaara had kissed him yesterday that much was sure, but did gaara really mean it? He supposed he could ask Gaara at school today and sort this whole mess out. He had been able to think of nothing else on his drive home and through most of the night. He had dreams that the kiss had went farther much farther than it did. He had dreamed that Gaara had kissed him like that and then pulled off his shirt. He imagined Gaara tongue on his nipples and Gaara's hands running through his hair. Neji groaned at the thought and quickly made his way back home. Maybe if he got himself off the torturing images of the red head would go away.

He ran up to his room and locked his bedroom door. Laying in his bed, he allowed himself to indulge in the fantasy.

_He walked into Gaara's apartment and didn't see Gaara hiding behind the door. He began to think Gaara forgot as he was pulled back from behind and pushed up against the wall. He looked into Gaara's eyes which were wild with passion. He imagined Gaara's lips on his slowly kissing him and the red head's tongue entering his mouth. He groaned low in his throat and lost himself to the sensations. He moved his hands over Gaara's back and into his pants gently squeezing the red-head's ass. Gaara looks at him and smiles almost devilishly as he pulls the hair tie out of Neji's hair. Then they kiss again tripping over things as they make their way to Gaara's bedroom. Once inside Gaara slowly and torturously takes off Neji's clothes while kissing him all over. Gaara looks at Neji smiling._

_"What do you want from me, Neji?", Gaara asked while the tip of his mouth teased the tip of Neji's manhood._

_"I think you know what I want."_

_"Oh...Do I?", Gaara asked still teasing Neji._

_"Please Gaara. Give me everything you have to offer.", Neji moaned as his body pushed upward._

_Gaara smiled and took a small feather off his nightstand. He began to run it up and down Neji's body watching in pleasure as Neji's body squimed about his mattress. Neji kept trying to inch closer to Gaara, but the red-head wouldn't let him until finally he climaxed. Then he started playing with Gaara teasing him the same way he teased him. Gaara was soon panting and begging Neji for release as Neji had done earlier. Then once Neji couldn't take anymore, he positioned himself on top of Gaara and slowly slid on top. He moved up and down faster and faster until gaara came in him and he came on Gaara's face._

Neji awoke from the fantasy covered in his own juices and quickly jumped into the shower. He thought that would help but it only made the want for the red head even stronger. He got dress and went to school hoping he could see Gaara and maybe they could talk more. Unfortunately, once he arrived he realized that Gaara wasn't in school that day. This upset him, but Gaara needed to know the truth of his feelings. He would go visit him after school and they would talk everything out.

Gaara went into his last meeting which happened to be with Deidara. When he entered the office the lawyer was already waiting for him and ready to give him the last piece from his father's will.

"Hello. Deidara. I'm to understand you have something for me."

"Yes. Here it is."

Deidara handed Gaara a small chest.

"Well that's it."

"What's in it?"

"Your father said it held 'the key to keeping true love' or something like that."

"Did he tell you what he meant?", Gaara asked.

"Just that it could heal the heart of a saddened lover."


	18. still confused: pieces reunited

i do not own Naruto.

please review. thanks to everyone who reads this.

-----------------------------

Gaara thanked Deidara for the chest and after Deidara left read the letter that his father had left along with the chest.

_Gaara,_

_I have not been the kindest father to you or my other children. I apologize for my actions against you when you had finally found love. This chest is one I have been keeping for a while and if things go for you like they did with me then I know it's time for you to receive it. Your mother Gaara was a beautiful woman whom I had loved with all my heart. I wished to spend every last day with her and raise our children together. Unfortunately, that was not to be. One day when you were very young, your mother and i wanted to celebrate our anniversary and that's when she told me about the garden. I thought it was a wonderful idea and hurried to find a babysitter for you three. Once the young woman decided to come over, me and your dearest mother started getting ready for what was to be the best night of our lives. We went to the park and after a bit of walking we saw the garden. There was a young woman in it and she was crying. If only I had known about that wretched legend I would have never spoken to the crying girl. Once the girl realized we didn't have the answers she was looking for, she told us one of us would have to forget everything we shared. It was too much for your mother Gaara. She pleaded with Minako asking her to just leave us alone. She couldn't bear the thought of forgetting me or her dearest children. As soon as she realized that Minako wasn't going to change her mind she decided she'd rather die than live not knowing who I or her children were. She jumped off the cliff and plummeted to her death. I'm so sorry. I lost myself after that and well...you know the rest. Granted I never forgot about that legend and in the case is another of the keys to solving it. There are three last time I had checked. What's in this chest, a jade necklace, and the dagger she used to kill herself and Hayate. The dagger I was unable to find but some say it's in the garden... Don't lose your true love Gaara... Tell Minako the truth during the full moon..._

_I loved you children always_

_Your father_

Gaara read the letter two more times and then examined the chest his father had given him. He found a small keyhole in the shape of a heart. _A heart?, _Gaara thought to himself. It suddenly hit him moments later when he realized that the key to the chest was the necklace that both him and Neji found yesterday. The problem was he couldn't talk to Neji now. The other had seemed upset at the kiss they had shared last night and he seriously doubted he'd see Neji for a while as he made his way home.

--------------------------------

Neji left school before his last period. He needed to see Gaara immediately, but before he could get there Hiashi asked him to stop past the office. Neji groaned but turned around to make his was back to the Hyuuga corporation. Once inside Hiashi told him that some lawyer named Sasori came past to deliver a package to him. Neji walked into his office and saw a small, but long package on his desk. When he went to grab it, he saw that there was no note or anything attached so that he may thank whoever sent him this gift. he took the package off his desk and left the office.

He started on his way to Gaara's penthouse again. He needed to talk things out with the sexy red-head and figure out what he was feeling. Something about Gaara drew him like bees to a honey flower and that kiss was always on his mind. How would it feel to have Gaara touching him all over?, he thought before quickly expelling the thoughts from his mind. Gaara most likely was just caught up in the moment and that kiss probably meant nothing to him. The thought of his first kiss being meaningless brought tears to his eyes. Hopefully, Gaara wouldn't be as cruel as to say it to his face and yet even with these thoughts he continued onward to Gaara's place as raindrops fell from the sky.

------------------------------

Gaara was sitting at home pondering over what was in the chest and sighed listening to rain outside his window. If he could talk to Neji right now, he'd tell him sorry. He didn't want to push Neji in any way and yet he had. Now he had one of the three pieces to solving the mystery of the moonlight garden and only wished that he could find that dagger soon to have his true love back. A knock sounded at the door and Gaara groaned wondering who could be bothering him now. When he opened the door, he saw Neji there soaking wet with a slightly pleading look in his eyes. Gaara invited him in and quickly went to find something for Neji to throw on and get out of his wet clothes. After Neji changed the two of them sat there exchanging glances before Gaara finally spoke up.

"I wasn't expecting you to come back here. You seemed pretty upset last night.", Gaara said.

"I need to...to see you. We need to talk."

Gaara bit his bottom lip and looked down at the floor. _Here it comes_, he thought. _Neji is going to say he hates me. _Much to Gaara's surprise Neji came in front of him and kissed him. Gaara's eyes widened in shock before slowly closing and melting into the kiss until Neji pulled away.

"Gaara...I'm sorry. I just have all these feelings I don't yet understand, but i will understand if you say you never want to see me again."

"Neji", Gaara said stroking his face. "Of course i want to continue seeing you. I wish you could remember...", Gaara said softly.

"Remember? Remember what?"

"It's nothing. I'm just not all here...hehe...sorry.", Gaara said quickly.

All of the sudden Gaara jumped up off the couch and Neji looked at him confused for a moment. Gaara left the room and came back with the chest he had received earlier that day.

"Remember I told you about that meeting i had...", Gaara said excitedly.

"Yeah", Neji answered not understanding what Gaara could find so exciting about a small chest.

"Well, it's part of the key to solving the legend. Apparently there are three pieces to this puzzle. This chest, dagger and the jade necklace we found...it's the key to this chest."

Neji looked at Gaara and realization dawned on his face. He quickly rushed down to his car and brought up the package he received and the necklace and letter. They used the necklace to open up the chest and found a small bottle inside and a letter.

"Read what the letter says Gaara. Maybe it will tell us what this stuff is.", Neji said pointing to the clear substance in the bottle.

"OK."

_To all who find this chest,_

_I must confessed a horrible secret that haunts my soul to this very day. I have hurt the woman i swore to love forever. I was selfish and now I have lost her. When I first met Minako, she was the loveliest girl I had ever seen. I wanted her and after lots of planning arranged for her to be forced to marry me. She hated the idea of an arranged marriage, but if we weren't married she'd never have eyes for me only that wretched Hayate. I needed her and wanted her. On the night before our wedding she ran away from her house and I followed her. She met up with Hayate who I arranged to have to go to war and he took the most precious gift she had to offer away from me. I was filled with rage and now thinking upon it I just wish I could've let her be happy. I ran away from the scene as it semmed they were making a mockery of my feelings and ran into an attractive young woman. She offered her assistance in helping me reclaim my precious Minako._

_"How do you propose to help me?", i had asked._

_"I will break them apart, easily.", she said. "But first you must agree to my offer."_

_"Fine. Anything I just want Minako."_

_"Hehehe...as you wish, but now listen to the rest of the deal. She has conceived a child on this night. I want you to take it when she says to and bring it to me. Don't worry i shall not harm the child, but this can not be done until she tells you to care for the child no matter what happens to her, understand."_

_Later on, I had heard that the last defense was called to the battlefield and to secure the winning of a war that was already won. I heard how Hayate was fatally wounded, but kept quiet as to not upset Minako. Once Hayate returned to the village i saw the young girl I had made the deal with smile and run up to Hayate claiming she was his wife. At that moment I wanted to die seeing the hurt look on Minako's face. She ran home and cried for many hours before deciding on a plan. I had followed Hayate and watched him hide a letter under one of the school's benches and then followed him home so that i may thank the girl who helped me. When I got there I watched my beloved kill Hayate and then run away eventually killing herself. I ran back to the woman after I had grabbed Minako's baby to make sure that the child was safe with me and demanded an answer. She answered only after casting a spell that would make the baby never shed a tear._

_"You said you wanted her, but you knew she loved someone else."_

_"Yes, but why is she dead? You said we'd stay together forever."_

_"No i didn't foolish boy. I said that I'd break them apart and I have."_

_I realized my mistake just then. This creature only wanted to cause misery and I lost the only women I ever loved. I then specially crafted a chest that could only be opened with the necklace she gave to him. The vial contains the tears of the infant she had with him. The ultimate symbol of their love and this is what can heal my angel's heart. These were hard to obtain as I tricked the girl and got her to make the baby shed tears afterwards i killed the witch. I only wish now that Minako could watch her beautiful son grow up into a wonderful man. I ask whoever finds this to please heal the heart of my beloved Minako._

_Sakuya Nami_

Gaara and Neji looked at each other and then Gaara noticed the package Neji had at his side.

"What's in there?", Gaara asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm not sure someone from the akatsuki law firm left it for me."

"Well, let's see what it is."

"Ok."

They opened the package to find a small dagger with a small note in it.

_Now you are ready to face Minako. Your true love will once again be returned to you._

Gaara stared at the note and laughed. Finally, he'd be able to have Neji back and hopefully everything would be fine then. Unfortunately, he still had to wait before presenting any of this to the heartbroken spirit.


	19. Am i pushing you away?

i do not own Naruto.

please review. i'm not sure how many chapters but this will be over soon. I'm thinking about writing a somewhat sequel fic since after all they still have more school to do. It's not even time for the semi-formal yet. I don't know. i really like this story though. tell me what you think

enjoy...oh and about two days have past.

* * *

Neji and Gaara were almost inseparable after they had found the evidence to heal Minako's heart. They spent almost every moment together except when either of them had to work. He had told Hiashi that he was meeting with Gaara to discuss possible advertising angles for both companies for the benefit of both companies. Now of course what they had actually been doing was anything, but innocent. Gaara met up with Neji outside the school and they walked to their first class together. They sat next to each other and waited for english class to start. At this point many students were filling in including Sakura who didn't seemed pleased that she found two rats in her locker this morning. Neji and Gaara smiled at each other laughing inwardly as she gave them both death glares. There was nothing that could destroy the happiness the duo fely at that moment. The teacher told them to break into pairs and work on their legend project. After everyone working together moved their desks closer, they started working on their projects ignoring the two in back.

"Gaara, so do you honestly think that stuff we found will heal her heart?"

"I'm not sure. Do you beleve in happy endings, Neji?"

"It may be true though. I just want to find out."

"How many couples do you think she may have destroyed over all this?"

"Who knows?"

"I would hate to have her destroy ours. Luckily, we'll reveal the secret to her so she won't break us up."

Gaara looked at Neji and could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He wished Neji would remember, because he had to live with the pain of being away from the Neji he knows and loves. Neji looked at Gaara and could the tears that Gaara was trying to fight. He didn't understand why any of that would make Gaara cry. He had read the letter his dad had left and figured that it was the reason for Gaara's un-shed tears.

"Gaara, I'm sorry. Is this about your father's letter?"

"No...it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Gaara, tell me I'm worried about you."

"Neji, I said I'm fine."

"But you look like your crying and I'm just worr-"

"LOOK!", Gaara shouted causing the entire class to look at them. "I said I was fine, so drop it." And then Gaara left the room.

Neji sat there shocked before eventually getting up to go chase Gaara. He didn't understand the reason for his outburst, but he was going to find out why. Once he finally ran out the front doors of the school, he saw Gaara get into a limo and then saw it drive off. He ran to his car and followed Gaara's limo all the way back to Gaara's apartment. He was about to pull in when he decided to stop off at a store and pick something up for him. He drove for about half an hour until he parked just outside the flower shop. Once he walked in he was greeted by a blonde girl with a ponytail in.

"Can I help you?"

"Um...yeah...I'm looking for flowers for my friend Gaara."

"Your friend Neji? I figured you two were a lot more than friends."

"Do I know you?", Neji asked.

"Yeah. I'm Ino from school. I help out here from time to time. My family owns it."

"Oh ok. I'm trying to pick out the perfect flowers for Gaara. I kinda upset him a bit earler."

"Ok I have the perfect thing."

She left and came back with a bouquet of fire lillies.

"Here", she said. "These are his favorites. He has them personally delivered to his office everyday so trust me he'll like them."

"Um...ok. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry it's on the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah", Ino giggled. "Now go get him, tiger."

Neji left the store throwing the flowers into the front seat and started driving as fast as he could to reach his loved one.

* * *

A/N: sorry short chapter i promise there will be a longer one next....


	20. Plan to destroy love

i do not own Naruto.

please review. i'm not sure how many chapters but this will be over soon. I'm thinking about writing a somewhat sequel fic since after all they still have more school to do. It's not even time for the semi-formal yet. I don't know. i really like this story though. tell me what you think

enjoy...oh and about two days have past.

* * *

Neji rushed up to Gaara's penthouse throwing his keys and some money at the flabbergasted valet. He usually parked his own car and everything, but today he just wanted to get to Gaara. He didn't know what he could say or possibly do to make the red-head beauty listen but he'd be damned if he didn't try everything he could. He reached Gaara's door and noticed the door was slightly ajar. He pushed it completely open and slammed the door behind him. He rushed into Gaara's room and saw the red-head packing up clothes and other various items and had apparently not noticed him. Throwing the flowers on the bed, he rushed to the other side, grabbed up Gaara, and pushed him up against a wall.

"Where do you think your going?", Neji asked with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I'm leaving for a few days. I just can't stand being here anymore. It hurts way too much.", Gaara said with obvious remnants of tears on his face.

"Why? Why are you leaving me?", Neji demanded.

"I can't deal with this Neji. It's all too much. I can't handle this company. I can't handle this school. I can't handle you. Ihonestly just need a break from you. You have no idea how much in the past few days you've been such a burden on me. You're just too needy, clingy, and whatever you want to think. Ok, is that enough of an answer for you? I'll be back in time to finish the project. I just need to go visit my sister right now. Did any of that get through to you?", Gaara said with tears streaming down his face causing Neji to let him go.

"Is that...Is that how you really feel about me?", Neji said backing away slowly.

"Neji, don't make this harder than it has to be. I just need a break. I don't know why I ever agreed to let you take that stupid deal. I should've fought harder or done something and now his relationship is taking its toll on me.", Gaara answered keepong his eyes shut.

"Gaara...please...don't do this to me."

"Neji, I'm...I'm sorry. Just go please. I don't want us to part this way. I'll call you before I leave later.", Gaara said and started to finish packing.

Neji had merely nodded numbly and he left Gaara's apartment without another word. Once he heard the door shut, Gaara curled up in a ball and began crying. He hated saying those things to Neji. He loved Neji and nothing in this world could change his feelings for the lilac-eyed beauty that stole his heart. He had to tell Neji all of those things until he worked out a way to solve another problem. He glanced down at the floor and picked up the letter he had found on his coffee table when he came home.

_Gaara,_

_I don't care two shits about whether or not you suddenly became rich overnight. I hate you for all the things you have done to me even before the Hyuuga's arrived in Konoha. If you truly care about Neji, I advise you to make sure you get rid of him. He needs a normal relationship not one with a freak like you who loves playing tricks on people. He's mine and mine alone. Don't even think about fighting me or else, I will destroy you. My grandmother taught me everything I needed to know about getting what I truly want and I'm going to get my hands on that Hyuuga or else I'll just kill him. It's your choice Gaara. _

_Haruno Sakura_

He picked up the letter and stared at it. He wondered how long she had harbored those feelings against him. He could obviously try and pay her to stay away from him or even better hire a hit man, but he didn't know the resources she had at her disposal. It had long been said that she had been in a family that practiced witchcraft but who believed in that anyway. He knew nothing of her family, either and therefore he had regrettably made his one true love leave him. He crumpled the note in his hands and finished packing. He was going to leave yes but not without taking Neji with him.

* * *

Neji got into his car and drove off. He was half way home when his cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Sakura. He didn't know what was going on, but answered the phone anyway.

"How did you get this number.", he said making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Does it matter? You know Neji, we should go out sometime. It'll be fun. I mean that Gaara is just so odd and definetly not attractive."

"What was that?", Neji said using a slightly menancing tone.

"Don't get all mad and stuff. After all you and Gaara broke up, right? No point in not going now is there.", she said sweetly.

"How do you...When would you like to go out?", Neji asked in a same sweet voice with a hidden meaning.

"How about tonight?"

"Sure...around seven."

"No problem. I'll pick you up. Wear something sexy."

"Anything for you Neji.", she said and then hung up. Yes, she thought, I've finally got him.

Neji hung up his phone and started laughing. He realized now why Gaara didn't seem to be able to look at him at all during the fight they just had. He wasn't giving up on Gaara and he'd be damned if Sakura got away with this. He only hoped that Gaara didn't leave without saying goodbye. He wasn't going to lose his lover to anyone especially Sakura.


	21. Everything is not what it seems

I do not own Naruto.

**WARNING: YAOI AND YURI IN THIS CHAPTER! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Sakura prepared for her date with Neji unaware that someone was watching her. She had succeeded in breaking them apart and now she was going to have herself a nice little date at Neji's expense to celebrate her victory. She looked at herself in the mirror an decided her outfit was perfect. It was a short tight red dress that hugged all her curves quite nicely. Neji would be sure to forget about Gaara when he saw her in this and if not she had blackmail. Grabbing the brown envelope and slipping it in her purse she made her way down the stairs just as Neji knocked on the door. Neji stood there in a black tuxedo and said he was going to take her to an exclusive club and to dinner. She smiled and wrapped her arm around Neji as they made their way to his car. It's about time someone noticed her and she would finally be getting exactly what she deserved.

She sat in the car opposite Neji and glanced over at him. She was kind of annoyed that he didn't even so much as notice her outfit. She pouted and Neji took notice of her pouting.

"What's wrong?", he asked no emotion or look of concern showing on his features.

"Nothing.", she said abruptly.

"Then why the pouting?"

She blushed realizing he had actually noticed. "Well you didn't comment on my outfit."

He looked over at her. "You look fantastic. Perfect even for tonight."

"Thank you.", she said.

Neji just smiled a very creepy smile. He would show her a good time alright and in fact he had a friend from back home who owed him a little favor.

* * *

Gaara looked at his watch. Neji had called him earlier saying that he knew who was threatening him. Gaara didn't say much of anything after that.

"Gaara, I'm sorry that she is threatening you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I hadn't figured out what I had wanted to do with her yet."

"Ah, so you were planning something. Ok. Yet that still doesn't explain why you wouldn't tell me."

"She threatened to tell your uncle. Something about pictures and other things she used to try and blackmail me. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Gaara, I could care less what my uncle thought. I technically own half the company so even if he kicked me out. I'd be able to find some place to live."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"It's cool. I will on the other hand make her pay for this. I had a female friend back before we moved here who just happened to move to Konoha a little while back. I seen her after Sakura called me and we came up with a plan."

"Can I watch it all go down? Don't tell the plan obviously it will be more funny if you don't."

"Anything for my Gaara. Be at that one exclusive club tonight. VIP rooms."

"Wait which one?"

"Midnight Mansion"

"Ok. I'll be there. Oh...and Neji?"

"Yes Gaara."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Neji took Sakura in the club and introduced her to a few of his friends. Sakura was smiling and enjoying all the attention that she was getting from him and his friends. He lead her into one of the VIP rooms and they began talking more about just random things as Neji was only entertaining her until his female friend arrived. He looked just behind Sakura and noticed Gaara sitting in the shadows with a small smirk on his face. He glanced at Gaara with a small smile on his face and looked back at Sakura who was so busy talking that she didn't see a thing.

"So Neji do you come here a lot?", Sakura asked him while they were enjoying their drinks.

"Not really only sometimes.", Neji said staring at the door.

"Oh. How come?"

"Well sometimes it just gets busy at work and all so you know."

"Oh yeah!", she said giggling and snuggling up closer to Neji.

Gaara watched in the shadows thankful that Sakura couldn't see the muderous glare on his face. Where was Neji's friend anyway? This whole situation was really starting to piss him off when he heard a loud noise.

"NEJI! How are you? How has it been? I've missed you soooo much.", said the girl as she hugged Neji.

"Long time, no see, Tenten. How has it been?", he said hugging her back.

"Neji, who is this girl?", Sakura said positively fuming while Gaara silently agreed with her in the shadows.

"Oh Neji is this her. She is prettier than the description you gave.", Tenten said looking Sakura up and down.

"Really? You honestly think so. You know Tenten if you were anyone else I'd ask if you were blind.", Neji said not caring that Sakura was right there listening.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, NEJI?", Sakura said screaming at him. "I WANT AN EXPLANATION!"

"Oh yeah you...Sakura this is Tenten and Tenten this is Sakura.", he said in his most polite voice.

Tenten walked over to Sakura and once again gave her the once over now that she was standing. This girl was definetly to her liking and she'd definetly owe Neji one after this. Her best friend always new the type of girls she liked to get her all hot and bothered. Sakura looked at Tenten and wondered why she was staring at her like that.

"So Sakura do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?", Tenten asked.

"What? Well I am on a date with Neji." Sakura said a little suprised.

Tenten merely nodded. "I see. And is he treating you like a princess?"

"Not really.", Sakura mumbled.

"Really?", Tenten said. "That's too bad. Would you like to be treated like a princess?"

"What do you mean Tenten?", Sakura asked wondering where this was going.

"Wow, and I thought guys were clueless.", Tenten said giggling.

"Meaning?", Sakura asked irritated.

"Relax", Tenten said smiling. "I'm asking if you'd like to be my princess Sakura. I have a fairly large amount of money and I'd treat you like the princess you are and deserve to be."

"You're asking me out? And you really mean it?", Sakura asked just to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Yes, my pretty little Sakura. What do you say? Want to give it a try?"

"Tenten...Yes. Yes I would like to give it a try.", Sakura said no hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"That's my girl.", Tenten said and pulled Sakura in to her arms and kissed her. Sakura felt it was the most perfect kiss she had ever had.

Neji coughed breaking the girls out of their embrace. " Tenten", he said. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Alright. He better be good enough for my best friend or else.", she said laughing.

"I hope to be good enough for him. I just love him so much.", Gaara said coming out of the shadows. "Very good little plan Neji."

"Of course everyone ready to go to dinner?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah let's go.", everyone said as Tenten and Gaara left the room first.

Sakura pulled on Neji's sleeve to stop him from leaving for a moment. Then she looked up into his eyes and whispered a very appreciative "Thank you", and then they all left to go to dinner.

After dinner, the girls left arm in arm and kissing the entire way to Tenten limo. Once they got into the back seat of it they began kissing more and more. Sakura was completely wrapped up in the sensations and timidly slipped her hand up Tenten's shirt and started rubbing her breasts. Tenten started breathing heavier and arched up more against Sakura slipping her hand into the pink haired girl's pants. Sakura's eyes fluttered up to Tenten's face and she nodded her head as Tenten slipped two fingers inside her. Sakura's hand slipped from under Tenten's shirt and she wrapped them around the girl's head. They kept kissing and everything until Sakura came and fell asleep in the backseat of the limo and didn't even notice when Tenten slipped her fingers out of her. Tenten just smiled. She was going to tell Sakura that she really liked her and wanted to take things slowly, but it seemed her pink-haired princess had other plans after dinner not that she was complaining. She told her driver to take them to her apartment. Once they got there Tenten carried Sakura inside and laid her down to sleep in the guest bedroom. She wouldn't make her little princess too uncomfortable that day.

* * *

Neji and Gaara just sat in the park looking up at the stars when Gaara looked over at him.

"Neji, would you like to go on a small trip with me? It's only two days and we'll be back in time to present that stuff to Minako."

"Alright. We're are we going?"

"To visit my sister in Suna. She wanted us to come visit her and that's where i was packing to go earlier today."

"Ok. I'd love a mini-vacation with you."

"Great. I was hoping you'd say that."

He leaned over and kissed Neji on the lips gently and then more passionately. Neji moaned slightly into Gaara's mouth and Gaara seized the opportunity to stick his tongue inside Neji's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and Gaara slipped his hand into Neji's pants and began to stroke his lover's massive erection. Neji's hips pushed up more into Gaara's hands and he threw his back enjoying the sensation. Gaara bit down on Neji's neck and started sucking and biting as Neji was barely able to keep from moaning too loud. Gaara undid Neji's belt and took off Neji's pants tossing them in the grass. Then he started licking and sucking on Neji's cock getting more excited by the second. Once he was done he removed his own pants and got on top of Neji sliding straight down on top of him. He liked it better when he didn't prepare himself because the pleasure pain of it sent him nearly over the edge everytime. He moved up and down on Neji, holding his lover's hands down and watching the facial expressions Neji made. He could feel Neji shaking and knew he was close. He slammed himself up and down a few more times and Neji came inside him. Then he got off and Neji started sucking on Gaara until the red head came in his mouth. They laid there for a few minutes fully satisfied and then got up to finish getting ready for the trip to Suna.


	22. pain and heartache

I do not own Naruto. sorry this took forever i had writers block...please review

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Gaara arrived in Suna later that evening on the Sabaku industries private plane. They met up with Temari only hours later and were currently driving to her place. Neji was busy looking around the place and so Gaara took the opportunity to talk to his sister.

"Well, how have things been going with you, Temari?", Gaara asked her.

"Ok. I have a job watching an older couple's grandchildren while they work and like I said i have a new love interest and he's a lawyer.", Temari told him.

Gaara just laughed a little. "So when do we get to meet this new boyfriend?", Gaara asked her still happy that Neji was with him and that Sakura was going to leave them alone.

"When we get back to my place. He lives with me and let's just say things are perfect.", she said smiling. "Alright, we're here." she said jumping out the car.

Neji looked up at the hotel in amazement. He knew Gaara's family had been rich, but not this much. His family of course still had more, but the amount of stuff that Gaara and his siblings had inheirted never ceased to surprise him. He followed them to the elevator and they rode up to the penthouse suite. Gaara was the first person out of the elevator once they reached the suite. A faint smile appeared upon his lips as he remembered when he used to come here with his family, before his dad seem to lose his mind. He was really little then and it had been a happy time. It was what he tried to remember when his father beat them and yelled horrible things at him.

"Gaara?", Temari asked quietly pulling Gaara out of his thoughts.

"Yes. What is it Temari?", he asked her just then realizing that Neji was holding his hand.

"Are you ok? I mean I know it's-", Temari said, but was cut off by Gaara.

"I'm fine. Where are we staying?", he asked her.

"Oh?!", she said laughing. "I almost forgot. Come on."

She took them to the room in towards the other side of the suite. It was a large room with its own personal bathroom. The shower was big enough for two people and it had been redecorated with warmer colors. The room had been redecorated with the warmer colors as well and all the covers and things were different than Gaara could remember.

"Wow this is really nice.", Neji said noticing that their bags were already in the room.

"Yeah, this place held too many memories before, so I got it remodeled once I came here and stayed in the vacation house for a little while.", she said. "Are you guys ready to eat? I think my boyfriend is done cooking dinner.", she said leading them to a fairly large kitchen.

"Yeah, sure.", Neji said.

"Alright then.", Gaara said as they walked into the kitchen and saw a fairly attractive redhead.

"This is my boyfriend, Sasori. He's a lawyer with Akatsuki Inc.", she said beaming proudly.

"Nice to meet you. I believe you have met my colleague Deidara in Konoha. We are starting another chapter here and in some other villages so I asked to come here and i met this lovely woman.", he said making Temari blush and giggle.

"Yes, I have met Deidara before", Gaara said. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Neji looked at them for a moment. It was creepy to him how much they seem to look alike. "I'm Neji Hyuuga. Gaara's boyfriend.", he said after a moment.

"Hyuuga? Do you perhaps work for the Hyuuga corporation?", Sasori asked with mild interest.

"Yes.", Neji told him. "I work as a partner in the company pretty much."

"Interesting. So you know my colleague Itachi Uchiha, then?", Sasori asked him.

"Yeah, he works with our company.", Neji answered.

"Alright", Sasori said after a moment. "Dinner is finished.", he said serving everyone food.

After dinner Sasori and Temari went into their room leaving Gaara and Neji to themselves. Gaara got up and walked out on to the balcony. He looked at the moon and the fact that it was almost full. He would have Neji again soon and then hopefully things would go back to normal and they could be together like they were before. Neji went into the room that him and Gaara shared. He wanted them to seem ok, but it felt as thought there was something blocking him in that area. He had been having visions of him and Gaara doing things and being together longer than he could remember, and yet he knew they hadn't been together long. It was just so confusing to him and he needed answers and Gaara was the only one who could give them to him. He waited until the other had come into the room and then pinned him down on the bed.

"Why?", he asked Gaara.

"What are you talking about?", Gaara asked Neji.

"Why do I have these strange dreams about us being together and doing things that we haven't done before?", Neji asked.

Gaara looked at him. He knew he had to lie to him, but it would weigh too much on his heart to do so. He was confused as to what to do and that apparently showed on his face.

"Well Gaara why?", Neji asked him again impatient.

Gaara kissed Neji lightly on the lips. "There are so many things I want to tell you, but....", Gaara whispered feeling tears stinging in his eyes.

"Just tell me.", Neji said still getting more and more impatient.

"Minako...the girl in the moonlight garden...we...went there together...we wanted to stop and yet we wanted to go...and she broke us apart. You agreed to give up your memories until we solved it and you told to make you remember...", Gaara said tears now flowing from his eyes.

"You kept this from me...", Neji said a look of hurt and betrayal on his features "and you were never planning to tell me were you?", Neji asked him.

"Neji...I..it was my burden to bear as part of the deal", Gaara said to his lover.

"We'll finish the project.", Neji said. "We will present the stuff to her and explain the story, but I'm not sure I can trust you anymore.", he said rolling over and going to sleep.

"Neji...", Gaara said touching his shoulder.

"Don't Gaara. It's just too painful right now.", Neji said to him.

"I understand...", Gaara said before giving Neji a kiss on the cheek and going back to stand on the balcony.


	23. happiness if only for a moment

I do not own Naruto. sorry this took forever i had writers block...please review

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara stood there on the balcony not sleeping at all. He wanted Neji to be by his side and he wanted to be the one to comfort him. He could not forget the hurt look in Neji's eyes as he told him the truth about what happened. Why shouldn't he feel betrayed? After all the lying Gaara had done so that Neji would stay as happy as he had been when they had been dating. He hated the woman in that garden more than anyone else he had ever hated. He hated her. If it weren't for that stupid garden his mother would still be alive and maybe even his father. They'd have a happy family and then him and Neji could've been happy together. He loved Neji with all of his heart.

Gaara entered the apartment again and saw Neji laying on his side sleeping peacefully. He hated the fact that he had lied to Neji and prayed with all his being that Neji would forgive him for it. He had only followed what Neji told him to do and now he was beginning to feel like it was a mistake. He kept going over the scene in his head.

_Gaara kissed Neji lightly on the lips. "There are so many things I want to tell you, but....", Gaara whispered feeling tears stinging in his eyes._

_"Just tell me.", Neji said still getting more and more impatient._

_"Minako...the girl in the moonlight garden...we...went there together...we wanted to stop and yet we wanted to go...and she broke us apart. You agreed to give up your memories until we solved it and you told to make you remember...", Gaara said tears now flowing from his eyes._

_"You kept this from me...", Neji said a look of hurt and betrayal on his features "and you were never planning to tell me were you?", Neji asked him._

_"Neji...I..it was my burden to bear as part of the deal", Gaara said to his lover._

_"We'll finish the project.", Neji said. "We will present the stuff to her and explain the story, but I'm not sure I can trust you anymore.", he said rolling over and going to sleep._

_"Neji...", Gaara said touching his shoulder._

_"Don't Gaara. It's just too painful right now.", Neji said to him._

_"I understand...", Gaara said before giving Neji a kiss on the cheek and going back to stand on the balcony._

The scene kept replaying in his mind as he looked at his beautiful angel's sleeping face. He wanted to hold him, but just settled for touching a strand of hair. Neji always had the smoothest silkiest hair he had ever seen. He kissed his lips allowing himself to be lost in the sweetness which was Neji. Neji woke up and felt Gaara's lips on his. He wanted to move away and to fight, but enjoyed the sweet feeling of his lovers lips on his. He smiled into the kiss pulling Gaara even closer to him. He never seemed to be able to stay mad at Gaara and this time was no exceptipn. He loved Gaara and nothing even the lies would stop him from doing so.

They kept kissing falling asleep in each other's embrace.

The next morning Gaara had been called back to Konoha to handle some of the affairs of the business. He and Neji packed up and thanked Temari for inviting them to stay. Temari waved goodbye and then smiled as Sasori came up from behin her and hugged her.

Their flight was long due to the weather and Gaara just looked at his sleeping lover all the way back to his penthouse suite. He carried Neji bridal style and laid him on his bed leaving a note on the bedside table and then getting dressed to go to his office. He left locking the door and decided that once things were done at the office he would take Neji out on one of the most luxurious dates ever. He arrived in his office and started to work on fixing the problem.

---

Neji got up and found himself alone in Gaara's penthouse suite. He moved to go to the bathroom and came back noticing a note on the bedside table. He picked up the note and read it to himself.

_Neji,_

_you were so cute when you were sleeping that I decided not to wake you up._

_I will be home soon and then I will take you out...make sure you wear something hot_

_XoXo_

_Gaara_

Neji read the note over and over again. He looked down at his clothes and realized that he needed to go shopping to wear something extra special for Gaara that evening. He grabbed the extra key off the counter and then got in his car. He drove to a place where he could defintely get something hot to wear and settled on a pair of black pants and a blue t-shirt. He rushed back to the penthouse and jumped in the shower. He spent a few minutes running his hands through his hair and then using shampoo and conditioner on it. He started washing himself off and then got out of the shower. He used one of the lotions they had gotten together in Suna. He placed it all over his body and it mixed with his own scent. He smiled at himself in the mirror as he slipped on the white ivory silk boxer he had brought and then the next the pants and the shirt.

He waited patiently for Gaara to come home.

Gaara came in the house and smiled at his lover. Neji just looked at him and smiled. They stayed like that before finally Gaara went to go get dressed. He came back out and held Neji's hand.

"I promise you I'm yours forever...", Gaara said.

"I promise you that I'm yours forever...", Neji said.

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed one another passionately.


	24. Taken Away Save Me

I do not own Naruto. Sorry this took so long to update...lots of things going on....sorry its short next chapter will be longer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Gaara went out to one of the top restaurants owned by no other than Sabaku Industries. They immediately taken inside to a room that looked like it was a garden. It had all sort of flowers arranged around a a sit down table and pillows. The pillows were red and from the looks of it silky and comfortable. Soft music flooded through the room and then made its way to Neji's ears. He smiled as it was one of his favorite songs ever. Gaara looked at him questioningly.

"Is it all to your liking?", he asked Neji.

"Yes...It is...", Neji said and smiled down at the red-haired boy. "I love it Gaara almost as much as I love you...",Neji said. "Just promise me no more secrets after this."

"I promise you. No more secrets...", Gaara said and then lead Neji over to the pillows at the table. Doves flew up in the sky of the place as Gaara allowed Neji to take his seat. Gaara sat down across from him and handed Neji a little bell. Neji looking confused shook it a bit and then a waiter appeared with a tray of all Neji's favorite foods. Neji looked at Gaara happily.

"You didn't have to do this all for me.", he said to Gaara.

"Nothing is too much for the one I love, Neji...", Gaara said.

Gaara then pulled a small box out of his pocket and looked down at it. Tonight was the night he was going to ask Neji to marry him when they finally graduated high school. The year wasn't even half over yet, but Gaara didn't want to risk losing Neji ever again. He wasn't even sure he wanted to go see Minako, but the horrible tragedies that surrounded her kept him right where he was. He knew Neji had his hopes set on regaining hos memories and all and he knew he wanted Neji to fully remember the love that they shared.

Neji had been eating some of the fruits brought out to him when he noticed that Gaara hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Is something wrong, Gaara?", Neji asked him.

"No nothing is wrong I am ok.", Gaara said to him and then smiled softly.

"Are you sure?", Neji asked.

"Yes I am sure...", Gaara said to him. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Of course.", Neji said.

"Do you want to spend forever with me...?", Gaara asked him.

"Yes...", Neji said.

As Gaara begin to pull the ring out something happened. The music stopped and in the middle of the table was Minako. She was furious that they had managed to fall in love with one another again.

"_How dare you? Why should you find love with him when I didn't have my Hayate?"_, she said wind coming in and sweeping around them.

"No, Minako we solved the mystery. Hayate still loved you...", Neji said.

"_Lies, just a bunch of lies", _she said to them and then Gaara had to watch for a second time as Neji was taken away from him. _"I think Neji will make a great substitute for my Hayate....", _she said laughing cruelly.

"No...", gaara said. "Don't take him from me again."

"_Now know the pain I feel_....", Minako said as she disappeared with Neji leaving a sobbing Gaara in the restaurant.

Neji fought aganst Minako and kept trying to escape. The spirit of the scorned woman was a lot stronger than he had expected to be as he was taken to a cave in the same park that she had died in. She threw him in what looked to be a mirrored cave and laughed at his foolish attempts to escape her grasps.

"Why are you so hateful?", Neji asked her.

"That woman. I want to know who she is. I also want to know if your lover will make the same foolish mistake.", Minako said.

"Foolish mistake?", Neji asked her.

"Yes. Hayate made a foolish mistake in accepting the enchantresses offer.", Minako said. "if he would've died instead I would have known my lover to be a man of honor and much much more."

"But your friend contracted the enchantress to find him.", Neji said trying to reason with Minako.

"Sakuya?", she asked. "Are you saying that fool is the reason why Hayate and I met such a fate?"

"Yes. He wanted you and so he asked that enchantress for help and set it up so Hayate would be fatally wounded in that war. He only wanted you and you betrayed him for Hayate....", Neji said.

"So...then Hayate really did love me more than anything.",she said to him.

"Yes. He did Minako. Hayate loved you...", Neji said to her.

"Then before I rest I must correct what I did wrong. We have to save your Gaara.", she said to him.

"What do you mean 'save' Gaara?", Neji asked her.

"I mean that the enchantress is going to make him an offer....one that he may not refuse...as I took you from him again.", Minako said and grabbed Neji rushing towards Gaara.

---

Gaara was alone in a park when a woman came up to him.

"I can offer you away to see your lover again, but first tell me will you accept my terms. You can see Neji again and be by his side, I promise. Just say that you will accept my terms before I get him back....", the woman said to Gaara.


	25. The Deal

I do not own Naruto. Thanks to mewmewgoddess for the idea.

Sorry this took so long. but here it is. This fic will be over in a few more chapters and then there will be another fic that takes place right as their next adventure. I will write an author note to tell of the next story when this is done. But until then enjoy :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could help him. She could help him get his Neji back after Minako had stolen him. She was the only one who could help him, but at what price. She had not said only that she could help. Gaara would do anything to be with Neji again and he would give up anything as well. He took a deep breath and prayed he wasn't making a mistake when he did this. He needed Neji back and this seemed to be his only solution. Gaara looked at the enchantress.

"Promise I will get my Neji back.", he said to her.

"Yes...."

"Then I will accept your offer..."

"Perfect.", the enchantress said as Neji and Minako rushed into the place.

"Neji...", Gaara said.

"Stay away from him you witch...", Neji said to the enchantress.

"Oh its too late now. I have already made a deal with him. He is now going to have to leave you Neji. You can see him of course, but he will be mine forever unlike his father, Sakuya Nami and Hizashi Hyuuga.", the enchantress said.

Gaara felt tears sting at his eyes when he heard the rest of the deal. Why had he accepted without hearing the rest of the offer?

"Hizashi Hyuuga...my father?", Neji asked.

"Yes the one and the same.", the enchantress said. "Would you like to hear a little story?"

"I...yes...", Neji answered.

"Hizashi was always a strong minded determined child. I always admired that about him, but one day he wanted something that wasn't his. A woman. A woman interested in Hiashi since Hiashi was born first and had more power in the company. He wanted her so much that he was willing to do anything for it. So I made him an offer. He could have her if after 16 years he agreed to be mine and mine only.", she said pausing for a moment. "He agreed and a little after Hiashi and the woman began dating he stole her away. The girl was an innocent, meaning a virgin, and he proposed to her. They slept together and she got pregnant with a beautiful baby boy. Well after the time had passed he did not come to me and so I convinced a still jealous Hiashi to get someone to mess up Hizashi's brakes and then well you know the rest Neji.", the enchantress said laughing evilly.

Neji was consumed with anger from this recent developement and tried to attack the enchantress. He went to hit her and then felt his arm pass through the thin gauzy material of her dress. Neji's eyes widened in shock.

"I do not have a physical form unless I want one", the enchantress said to him. "Which means I can not be physically harmed."

"You evil witch why not just leave them alone?", Minako said to the enchantress in anger.

The enchantress merely laughed at them and then went away though you could still hear her laughing in the distance.

"Why Gaara? Why did you do it?", Neji asked. "I would have found my way back to you. So tell me why you did it. We had everything. I revealed the truth to Minako. We could have been happy together without having to deal with anymore of this, but you made the deal and I promise you that I will not give you up. Even if I have to follow you where ever she takes you I will never give you up.", Neji said to Gaara.

Gaara just looked at Neji and smiled weakly. He had no idea why he agreed to the enchantresses deal all he knew was that he wanted Neji by his side. All he had thought about at that moment was Neji and him being able to at least spend more time together. He had forgotten that they had uncovered the secrets to Minako's past and all they had to do was to tell her the only thing in that moment that he had thought about was Neji. He was so stupid! Now he had to find a way to stay with his beloved when they had an enchantress that desperately wanted to keep them apart.

Another spirit came into existence next to Minako. It was Minako's lost love Hayate. He looked at Minako with love that had surpassed the times in his eyes and smiled before he turned to the two lovers that were currently trying to figure out a way to stay together.

"Gaara...Neji...Thank you for revealing the truth to Minako.", Hayate started before Minako turned around happily noticing him. He stopped her floating form before it came closer. "Because you have revealed the truth to Minako and helped us. I want to help you. This enchantress needs to be stopped at all cost in order to ensure the safety of lover's everywhere."

"How? How can we stop her?", Neji asked looking slightly defeated like the time he had fought with Naruto and lost. It had been the most humiliating time of his life, but he had changed since then. "How can we stopped the enchantress?"

"Well there is a legend that I am quite sure is very true. The enchantress is a bitter woman who lost the man she loved and therefore that is why she breaks up lovers. It is said that the man's spirit is in an ancient jade crystal and that reuniting her with her love will break all her spells. Because the enchantress is still around Minako and I can not rest even though we know the truth that lead to our demise. She is the key to freeing our spirits and more. We need to find that jade crystal. The last known owner of the crystal was Emmeline Sabaku over 100 years ago.", Hayate told them.


	26. A moment of peace

I do not own Naruto. O_O oh my gosh! I am still alive! Sorry this took so long. There is not much left to this story. I am working on finishing it as well as my other stories. I am so mad of myself for not updating this sooner. On a good note I have gotten over my writer's block for this story and One Day. So the chapters will start flowing. Thanks for sticking with it if you have enjoy.

* * *

"Emmeline Sabaku?", Neji asked. "Why have I heard that name before?"

"You've heard of her?", both Hayate and Gaara asked.

"Yeah. There was something about her in the private Hyuuga history books.", Neji said to him. "I forget what it is all about, but I am sure that I can get the book if I went home. Hiashi, my uncle, is on a business trip which means that I will be able to get the book."

Hayate smiled. "The more we know about Emmeline, the closer we get to finding out things about this whole mess. I, for one, am interesting in finding out as much information as possible about our dear enchantress and why she keeps messing up people's lives."

Minako smiled as well. "Yes and when this is all complete our spirits can finally rest in peace.", she said to them.

Neji nodded. "Alright I will go and get the book.", he said to them. "Then we can figure this whole thing out at Gaara's apartment."

"Yes. Get the book and meet me in an hour.", Gaara said to him. "I am going to see if I can find anything out about Emmeline as well."

"Agreed.", Neji said to Gaara and then left.

* * *

He went to his house glad that his uncle wasn't home. He didn't want to have to deal with him at this moment knowing that every second he was closer to losing Gaara to the enchantress. It wasn't fair. Why on earth did things have to go wrong when he wanted nothing more than to have happiness? Did no one want him to be with the one person who had wormed his way into his heart? Pushing aside those thoughts for now, he went into his uncle's private library and retrieved the book from his uncle's drawer. Even though Hiashi was miles away, he did not want anyone to catch him with the book and rushed out the door. He was almost out the house when Hinata stopped him.

"Hey Neji. Where are you going?", Hinata asked him.

He looked at her as if contemplating whether or not to lie about it. "I am going to see Gaara. About a business transaction between the companies.", he said to her.

Hinata looked at him and then shook her head. "You know my father isn't here. You don't have to lie to me, Neji. You know I won't tell him anything.", she said to him.

"I know and I am sorry. I assume you are going out with Kiba tonight?", he asked her.

"No, he is coming over here tonight. Hanabi is at a friend's house for the evening and well he is going to be spending the night here.", Hinata said. "Are you going to be out with Gaara all night or are you coming back later?"

"Well...", Neji started to say.

"Please stay out all night. Hell come back whenever you feel like it. Have fun and don't scream too loud.", Hinata added that last part teasingly. She was a bit different without Hiashi around.

Neji smiled at her. "Don't do anything I would do.", he said smiling and teasing back.

"Aww, what is the fun in that?", she said mock pouting. "After all I was planning to have him bend me over and -", she said pouting and with a smile tugging the sides of her lips because she knew the reaction she was about to get.

"Whoa! Too much info Hinata!", he said to her blushing and not wanting to imagine his cousin doing such things.

Hinata just burst out laughing holding her sides. "Your face is priceless.", she said still laughing.

"I will get you back for that. Maybe I will make a tape of me and Gaara and make you watch it.", Neji said still with the light blush on his cheeks.

"Really?", she said with wide eyes and really excitedly.

Neji looked at her horrified. "You would ac...actually watch that?", he asked shocked.

"Of course. It might actually be hot.", she said still teasing him.

Neji looked at her like he couldn't believe what he was hearing before Hinata started laughing even more. "Oh...gosh...Neji...I wish...I had...a camera...your face...so... funny", she said between fits of laughter.

Neji shook his head and gave her a hug which surprised her. "Just be safe Hinata. I have my cell if you need to call me.", he said to her.

"I will.", she said smiling. "Now hurry up. You don't want to keep Gaara all hot and naked, do you?"

"Hinata!", Neji said blushing even more.

Hinata giggled more. "Wow. He must have done something really right for me to be able to tease you so easily. Anyway I have to go get ready for Kiba. I will talk to you later.", she said to him before walking up to her room.

Neji just left shaking his head. He was happy to have such a supportive and fun cousin like Hinata. He ran and got in his car damn near speeding to Gaara's house. He couldn't get out that imagine that Hinata had put there about Gaara being all hot and naked.

Neji made there in record time and when the elevator finally stopped at Gaara's floor. He rushed out and knocked on the door. The moment the red head answered, Neji tossed the book to the side and wrapped his arms around his neck kissing him and kicking the door shut. Gaara was to say the least a little shocked before he surrendered to the kiss and held Neji tightly. The ghosts of Hayate and Minako just looked at them smiling remembering when they used to be like that. They broke apart for a moment holding each other.

Neji whispered in Gaara's ear. "I will never let you go. I hope we can solve this, because I don't think I could live without you by my side.", he said to him. "I am not sure if I answered this yet, but yes Gaara I will marry you."

Gaara smiled. "I love you so much Neji.", he said before kissing him again this time softly but just as passionately as the hot and heavy kisses. "Now...", he said breaking apart from him. "Let's see what we can find out about Emmeline. The faster we can solve this, the faster we can live our lives together. I have a few questions for you once this is all over and done with.", he said to Neji with a smile.

Neji smiled back at him. "I am sure whatever it is I will say yes, but lets make sure you don't have to leave me.", he said pulling away and grabbing up the book he had.


End file.
